<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Untouchable by NovaZeroZero</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019050">The Untouchable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaZeroZero/pseuds/NovaZeroZero'>NovaZeroZero</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Kara, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F, G!P, Omega Lena, Omegaverse, SuperCorp, adult characters (Hogwarts mostly mentioned in flashbacks), angst and past pining, apparently HP AUs are my thing now..., but with magic, i have no idea how far i want to take this, minor side characters from arrowverse, no characters from HP franchise, there will be filth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:47:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaZeroZero/pseuds/NovaZeroZero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The HP "adult" universe, with ABO and Supercorp that I for some strange reason one night felt like I wanted to piece together.  All characters included are from Arrowverse. This is going to be a looong one so buckle up. Check the tags, expect the usual omegaverse shenanigans. ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>325</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, first things first. I don't know why this story came to existence how it did. I just know it sort of blew out of proportions as always happens with everything I start as something "just a quick small fic" and now I have another multichapter, also planned quite far that I just sort of know how I want things to go. I'm also learning how to save some of the major plot twists for later and not just slam it all on the table and then wonder for 10 chapters what else I could add when I already used all my ideas. No. This time it will be different (she said, let's see how long I can keep the secrets to myself...) </p><p>I've already written this chapter alone twice, this is the less spoiler-y version of it and I think the pacing is better. It's still a lot of exposition just because my dumb head insisted on having a bit more complex setting on this. Also, I'm shitting my pants because I'm so nervous writing Supercorp and I don't even know why. It was originally a ship I swore I would not get into, because I know this would happen and I would end up screaming <em>'queerbait!!!'</em> to my pillow while I cry myself to sleep. And yes, I did and here I am. Making my head-canons that seem to get stranger every day.  It's maybe the massive amount of Supercorp out there that is also making me a bit nervous, but, I try to shrug that off and just keep writing because it's what I love to do.  </p><p>Why does it have to be in the potter universe? I have no idea, honestly. Started out with another HP AU fic, I just started imagining Supercorp with the same setting and here we are. </p><p>Why is it omegaverse? Frankly, I've grown to like ABO fics <em>a lot</em> lately and I have wanted to write something with omegaverse for a while... </p><p>This chapter is still relatively chill and doesn't have much smut, oh but there will be some, be warned.  If you still have any doubts, questions or feedback, just hit me with a comment. This is my first go at Supercorp and I just had to make it hard for myself so I appreciate the feedback too.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lena shows up at Kara's doorstep in her hour of need. Ever since their school years at Hogwarts, the two have been separated and dealing with their own issues.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The chilly November rain was beating the window frames loudly, giving Kara odd chills. She reached for the blanket folded neatly on the other end of the couch and wrapped it around herself. Even the dancing flames of the fireplace seemed to have no effect, the corners of the room felt drafty at this particular time of the year.</p><p>This had been Kara's apartment ever since she started her work as an Auror and needed to relocate to London. The coziness of the place got her to fall in love with it instantly, albeit the afternoon she first took a step inside the place had been warm and inviting, in mid-July a few years back. It was easy to overlook the small flaws, such was the cold draft, now that she was snug as a bug reading her favorite book after a long day of work.</p><p>Her day might have been packed with relentless research in their one and only case the whole Auror team was working on. The team that had seen better days －not that they were struggling or complaining about the rather peaceful state the wizarding world had lulled into－ they were just a lot fewer in numbers now. But now she tried her best to soothe her nerves, ignore the recent breakthroughs and rest.</p><p>Alex had again taken the role of a concerned older sister, the two alpha Danvers sisters always shared <em> everything </em> and no small changes in the other went unnoticed. The older alpha knew exactly when Kara was sinking too deep into their case files again. As a senior Auror, deputy head of the department, she had sent Kara home and told her to take the rest of the week off. Kara knew better not to argue, not just because she was the younger alpha and felt obligated to obey the person she respected, but also because Alex knew what was best for her.</p><p>As soon as she got home with a six-pack case of butterbeer and all the cauldron cakes and pumpkin pasties she could haul, she settled for a quiet evening, inhaling the familiar scent of her apartment that always, almost instantly, got her relaxed. As years passed, she had decorated the place and made it her own. Framed pictures of her family lined up almost every shelf available. When Alex had informed her of the very wanted pregnancy a couple months ago, she had even installed a new shelf that was waiting to be filled with pictures of her future niece or nephew.</p><p>Even with all the pictures of her family and loved ones included, there was only one frame where her eyes wandered on the evenings she spent curled up on the couch after a long day at work. Picture that was taken during the last visit to Hogsmeade they had on that warm spring, merely two weeks before the graduation that changed both of their lives so drastically and they hadn’t seen each other much since.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Lena. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Again, as so many other nights, Kara found herself staring at the two girls laughing and smiling, oblivious for the weeks to come and how their friendship would change. <em> Friendship, </em> Kara wasn't sure if that was enough to describe what they had. They used to share <em> everything </em>, even summer holidays back at the Danvers' farm when Lena was more than delighted to get out of the creepy Luthor mansion as much as possible. Kara smiled at the memory of her mother smothering Lena just as if she were one of her daughters as well. Her mother was not exactly hiding how glad she was to have another omega in the house. This meant many awkward subtle and not-so-subtle hints that got Kara's cheeks blushing when she declared －every time－ that they were only friends.</p><p>They had been in the same year at Hogwarts, in different houses, <em> rivals </em> even until the day came when they were both placed in detention for letting their long fute get out of hand. So much time had passed that Kara didn’t remember <em> why </em> they were rivals to begin with, but she remembered the moment she realized the beautiful person Lena Luthor really was. Not just on the outside, inside too. The evening in detention opened her eyes when she saw a glimpse of the real Lena, since then that was her sole reason for <em> breathing </em> and getting up in the morning, to see and spend more time with Lena again.</p><p>After that night, it was 3 years of Kara being almost inseparable from Lena. When all the stigma from her family name faded, she found an intelligent, fun person with whom she had a lot to share. Lena had an older brother, Lex, two years older and Kara never understood why Lena spent most of their earlier years looking up to him. All Kara could see was an entitled bully, clever enough to have an entourage of followers and a sappy young girl following him around like he was someone worth worshipping. Eve.</p><p>The whole family of Luthors was the reason why they couldn’t be friends anymore. After Lex graduated, Lena started to grow distant to him, understandably so. But even more when Lex started to pressure Lena into giving up their friendship with Kara. That’s when the summer and holiday visits began. In a way, Kara was always grateful for Lex for driving Lena closer to her. His means and methods got more questionable by each encounter, to a point where Kara was sure she had a target on her back for stealing Lena from the family.</p><p>To this day, that target had stayed and attempts on her life were getting almost so mundanely daily that Kara had already developed permanent behavior patterns and precautions with everything. Now she could almost say Lex had a good reason to try and get rid of her, but the latest turn of events made Kara sure something bad was about to happen. And it was going to happen very soon.</p><p>On the day of their graduation, which had been very eventful, she was approached by Lillian Luthor, Lena's mother. She had not even tried to mask her threats as anything, but outright told Kara to stay away from her family or the Danvers family would be in danger. Knowing most of the Danvers were Aurors, this was no surprise Luthors were on alert when Lena had become so close to her.</p><p>Luthors were an old traditional wizarding family, cherishing their precious bloodline and merits, a family full of charismatic liars who had no trouble getting people on their side. If they were up to anything suspicious, they were really good hiding it from the public eye. The family owned a relatively successful business that had skyrocketed in the past couple years into a monopoly of threatening proportions.</p><p>Almost every wizarding household was now using the L-network. It was only a matter of time after the non-magic world came up with <em> the internet </em> that someone would invent and make a wizarding equivalent, Kara just hoped it would have been a more neutral party that introduced such a thing. The Aurors in the Department of Magical Law enforcement had been investigating the Luthor family, long before the network became an issue.</p><p>Kara noticed she had been lost in her thoughts, skipping multiple pages in her book while reminiscing in her memories of warm summer nights. The warmth had been mostly from the calm omega sharing a bed with her, filling the room with soft sounds of breathing the alpha liked to listen to until drifting off to sleep. Sometimes Lena would unintentionally release soothing pheromones in the air that made Kara's head fill with all kinds of fuzzy feelings. She never asked for more, she knew the omega felt safe in her presence, and the alpha inside her felt content. She felt proud for having such an effect on her, of course she had an obvious crush on Lena she wasn't entirely sure she was hiding too well, but what Lena needed was <em> a friend, a family, </em>she could trust.</p><p>The alpha inside her <em> howled. </em> She wanted nothing more than Lena to be with her, to keep her safe again, yet she knew it was not the time for a reunion. As serious as things were starting to get, she still kept her promise of letting things play out before the Aurors could act. Before she could go and snatch Lena to safety. Right now, the case was not strong enough and much to her dismay, Lena had also ceased most of the contact after the fated graduation day when their paths were separated. <em> No, severed. </em>Kara had a strong hunch Lena's reason for not contacting her had everything to do with the Luthors and their threats against the Danvers' family.</p><p>She heard the sad whimpering sounds emanating from her throat when her thoughts were fixated on the omega again. Had she not been alone, she would've been very embarrassed of the sounds. Pushing those feelings aside, again, she stuffed her mouth full of cauldron cake and returned to her book. <em> Nothing I can do about it right now... </em></p><p>Loud banging on her front door got her startled and nearly choked on the food. The hairs in the back of her neck stood up and she was instantly on alert. The wand she usually kept in her pocket had fallen when she had sat down and she frivolously searched it between the couch cushions. She dropped her efforts when she caught a whiff of air, a familiar scent she could pick up even with the solid wood frame door between them.</p><p>
  <em> Lena. </em>
</p><p>She hurried to the door, stumbling on her feet.</p><p> “I’M COMING!” she bellowed, as if afraid Lena would leave if she wasn’t fast enough. </p><p>She threw the door open and the happy little butterflies of reunion were short-lived. The small shivering form of an omega was barely recognizable as the strong-willed and fearless friend she once had. She was soaked to the bone, clothing definitely not suitable for the cold stormy evening outside and visibly exhausted, probably from walking or running.</p><p><em> “Lena! </em> What happened?!” Kara felt the panic rising in her throat, something bad had happened. Thankful for her alpha instincts that were a lot quicker to act, rather than think, she reached for the shivering figure and pulled her gently inside the apartment.</p><p>Her strong arms wrapped around the girl, she didn’t care that her clothes were getting wet, only wished she had found her wand so she could dry the omega and get her warmed up. The familiar sweet scent of the omega, not much unlike the pumpkin cakes she loved so much, was filling her nostrils but she could smell the undertones of fear and stress. </p><p>“C’mere, I need to find my wand...” She led the wet shaking bundle in her arms to the living room and reluctantly let go to resume her search. She lifted the cushions on the couch, throwing them on the floor and a wave of relief washed over her when she heard the small clinking sound of wood against wood and quickly picked the wand up from the floor. “Okay, okay... Hold up,<em> the spell. </em> .. words... ” <em> C'mon, Danvers! </em>she mimicked the sound of J’onn, her boss, in her head, telling her to act fast.</p><p>A weak smile formed on Lena’s lips when she reached out for the wand. “Let me.” Kara shoved it in her hands without hesitating. <em> “Aer calidus!” </em> She muttered and Kara watched her get dry in an instant. She repeated the same spell on Kara, a warm breeze washed over her and the front of her shirt was dry again.</p><p>Lena offered the wand back to Kara with trembling hands. Kara felt hesitant to take it, a small detail she <em> had </em> managed to patch together was that Lena probably lost hers. Her brain was working on overdrive trying to think of scenarios that led the omega to her doorstep. “Keep it. You’ll feel safer.”</p><p>“It’s yours. And I feel safe enough, now that I’m here.”</p><p>Kara found her lost confidence and straightened up slightly, taking the wand while shooting Lena a warm smile. “I missed you. <em> A lot.” </em> </p><p>Kara noticed Lena was now taking a curious look of the surroundings. <em> Right, she’s never been here... </em> A small grin found its way to Lena’s lips when her eyes fixated on the pile of treats and empty bottles of butterbeer on the small table in front of the couch. “Oh! Sorry, I didn’t think anyone would show up tonight... The place is a mess.”</p><p>As Kara hurried to collect the bottles but Lena grabbed her arm in a way that sent small sparkles through her skin. “It’s fine, Kara. I see you haven’t changed a bit.” Her voice was still small but slightly lighter. “I need you right now, so could you be just <em> Kara </em> for tonight?”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Kara held her breath.</p><p>“Kara, my friend, who’s too kind for her own good... Not the Auror who should probably be escorting me down to the Ministry dungeons right now,” Lena said, bringing Kara’s attention back to the fact that this probably wasn’t a cheery evening stroll to visit a friend for a late night cup of tea.</p><p>“Of course, I’m always here for you, Lena.” Kara studied her friend, now seemingly in a better shape than mere minutes ago. She had so many questions but seeing as she had just agreed to <em> not </em> be ‘the Auror’ for the night, it didn’t seem appropriate to start a third-degree questioning. Lena would tell her if she wanted to. “So err... how have you been?”</p><p>Lena chuckled. “<em> Really, </em> Kara? Out of all the questions you could’ve asked...”</p><p>“Shit--you’re right... I mean, probably not too good, huh?” Kara fidgeted nervously, not entirely sure where to place her restless hands now. All she wanted to do was to hold Lena and tell her everything would be OK.</p><p>“Not so much, no.” Lena took a step closer to Kara. “Could you--just... hold me so I can pretend everything is going to be alright? Even if it’s just for tonight?”</p><p>Kara looked down on the green orbs, staring at her, begging. Without a second thought, she threw her arms around Lena and drew her closer. She felt the omega’s nose nudge comfortably against her neck, inhale the familiar alpha scent to calm her nerves.</p><p>“I missed you, too,” Lena whispered against her skin. Kara felt goosebumps rising all over her body from the soft air against her skin.</p><p>“Is there anything else I can do?” Kara asked. She tried hard to focus on making Lena feel as comfortable as possible and ignore the tingling sensations coaxed from being so close to the omega again.</p><p>“I could use a drink,” Lena said. “<em> If </em>you have something stronger than butterbeer, that is...”</p><p>“Oh, sure!” Kara guided Lena on the couch, straightening the cushions nervously and grabbed the warm blanket she had earlier, wrapping the omega in it carefully. She expected some resistance from all the fussing around but the omega seemed rather pleased to have someone caring after her. “Just stay here.”</p><p>She rushed to the kitchen and dug up the bottle of Firewhisky J’onn had given everyone last Christmas. Bottle was still unopened and Kara’s nervous fingers tried to undo the seal, small curses of <em> ‘Who invented these things?!’ </em>escaped her lips while she was trying to be as fast as she could. She jumped when small fingers wrapped around hers and a light warm weight pressed against her back.</p><p>“Let me help,” Lena said, slightly impatient but when Kara turned around she noticed the omega smiling to herself, probably amused by the alpha’s nervous fumbling.</p><p>“Thanks, I’ll get the glasses.” Kara pressed a soft kiss against Lena’s forehead and instantly realized what she had done. <em> Shit, shit, shit... Why did I do that?! </em> The alpha held her breath anxiously to see if Lena noticed her small gesture, if anything, the omega seemed to smile a bit wider so she felt it was safe enough to breathe again. She reached for the cupboard for the glasses and laid them on the counter.</p><p>Lena had already worked the seal off, she grabbed the whole bottle with her and Kara with her other hand. “I’m gonna need more than a few sips of this, grab the glasses.”</p><p>As Lena led her back to the couch, Kara couldn’t help but to feel all kinds of fuzzy. The realization they were two <em> adults </em> now, about to have drinks. On her couch. Wrapped together snugly, as she noticed Lena practically sitting on top of her. She threw her legs over her lap and poured two generous glasses Kara was holding. She watched Lena gulp down her glass in one go, pouring another before setting the bottle on the table.</p><p>“Better,” Lena said, squeezing her eyes shut when the effects of the whisky were clearly burning in her throat.</p><p>“...Good. I mean... yeah... just good.” Kara took a nervous sip and felt the warmness spread pleasantly through her body. She eased a bit into the couch, letting herself enjoy the presence of Lena more thoroughly.</p><p>Lena sank her head closer to Kara’s chest, closely listening to the thumping heartbeat the alpha wished wasn’t giving away too much of how nervous she felt. Kara’s arm was trapped under the curled up omega and she gathered courage to pull it out and wrapped it around the slender shoulders.</p><p>Despite usually babbling like a mindless baboon when she was nervous, Kara found herself at a total loss of words. Instead she quietly observed Lena stealing sips from the glass, she had barely touched her own and the omega was almost done with her second. She was still trying to grasp the situation of suddenly having the familiar omega so close to her again. The alpha part of her was already far ahead, being left unattended and pushed away for years, the omegas presence was no doubt affecting her. Her brain worked even slower than usual and was still trying to adjust to the idea that this was indeed Lena, in her apartment, finally.</p><p>She took it in in small doses. First focusing on the dark hair and the soft scent, how well their bodies still seemed to fit together like puzzle pieces when she held her. She had done it before on rare occasions when the omega wouldn’t mind being smothered. Growing up as she had, Kara didn’t blame her if hugging and closeness in general felt strange. She knew exactly how much Lena hated to be seen as omega, someone <em> weak </em> and needy. It took Kara a long time to earn her trust, assuring her that in no way, even being an alpha did she see her as <em> weak. </em>Lena Luthor was many things, weak was definitely not one of them.</p><p>The silence was only interrupted when Lena topped herself a generous glass from the bottle. Kara wasn’t sure if she should tell her to slow down. Eventually she decided against it since Lena seemed to be very upset and she didn’t want to be too patronizing, Lena would hate that. Instead she continued to try and get her brain up to speed with what was happening. She lowered her glass absent-mindedly on Lena’s thighs and her hand brushed against them, she flinched and was about to apologize when she noticed the fabric was stained.</p><p>“Lena... I’m not complaining or anything, but I think your clothes are dirty. Do you want me to get you something else to wear?” She asked carefully and leaned forward to place her glass on the table. Lena quietly chugged her glass empty again and looked at Kara with a pained expression. “I mean, you don’t have to if you don’t want to...I just thought you’d feel better if--is that <em> blood? </em>”</p><p>Lena said nothing, only stared at Kara with teary eyes. Kara felt panic rising with each passing moment and after the short-circuit of her brain, a million questions flooded back to her mind.</p><p>“Are you <em> hurt? </em> Is this blood <em> yours-- ” </em> </p><p>“<em> I killed my brother, </em>” Lena said and her lower lip was starting to tremble. Kara’s eyes widened and her first reaction, again, was to wrap her arms around the upset omega. She met no resistance, and the severity of the situation hit Kara like a freight-train in full speed. She had no air left in her lungs but she knew she had to say something.</p><p>“I--I’m sorry, Lena. I should’ve asked...”</p><p>“No, I’m sorry I’m putting you in this situation. But I just had to see you, had to have <em> this </em> before they take me away. But now that I'm here, I can't pretend like it didn't happen.” Lena took a deep breath, swallowing down the tears. “ You can arrest me, or whatever it is you need to do, but <em> please, </em>could we stay like this for a little longer?”</p><p>“I’m not gonna arrest you! You’re not... <em> shit... </em>I should have reached out to you sooner.”</p><p>“Well, someone will arrest me and I’d rather it were you--”</p><p>“<em> Nobody </em>is going to arrest you, I promise.” Kara knew she was right and she hugged Lena even tighter. She had convinced everyone Lena was not a bad person. Alex had been there to vouch for Lena too, having spent the summers with them as well. Her fellow Aurors all trusted her, if the subject of Lena ever came up, it was usually someone teasing Kara of her obvious crush Alex had of course shared with everyone.</p><p>“Don’t say that just to make me feel better. I know what I’ve done and I’m ready to accept the consequences.”</p><p>“It’s a bit more complicated than that, Lena,” Kara sighed against the soft dark hair.</p><p>Situation with the case they had been working on was complicated even before Lena showed up. She had her own reasons for keeping distance from Lena all these years. The threats Lillian had issued only had a small part in it. She knew the Danvers' farm was probably the most secure location there could be, with all sorts of enchantments placed around it. It was usually Alex who kept her mother company, they didn’t want her going to places alone so she always had an Auror escort. Kara felt guilty whenever she thought how lonely her mother must feel; their father had been missing for a decade after his last mission went badly south, Kara avoided going home because all the memories of Lena and the summers they spent there were too painful so it was mostly up to Alex and her wife Kelly to keep her mother company.</p><p>“I... I will tell you everything and answer every question anyone has to ask. But just for now, could we pretend everything is as it was before?” Lena pleaded quietly.</p><p>Kara weighed the option in her head, understood why Lena would want that, thinking she was going to be locked away somewhere soon. It was what Lena <em> needed </em> right now, a break from her own life as a Luthor. To be just herself again, if it was only for one night. That's why she had asked for Kara to be <em> Kara. </em> Only it was not the Lena she knew curled up in her arms, not the stubborn and proud girl she once had been.</p><p>Years they had now spent apart had clearly taken a toll on both of them. Kara knew she was a walking time-bomb waiting for the right trigger to send her down the spiraling crying mess she got on some nights when she missed Lena the most. Not very alpha-like behavior, she had swallowed her own pride on many occasions and simply let herself wallow in her misery. She mostly managed to hide it, from everyone else except Alex. Lena must have had it rough too, Kara had never seen her so tired, so small. She doubted her decisions for staying away from her more as every second passed.</p><p>“Okay, we can just stay like this. Do you want me to get you something else to wear?” Kara looked down at the slightly puffy eyes staring at her. The omega raised her hand and ran her fingers across the alpha’s jawline. Kara had never seen Lena with such a soft and vulnerable expression.</p><p>“You’re too kind for your own good, y’know that don’t you, <em> Danvers? </em> ” Lena's few pet names for Kara included <em> ‘Danvers’ </em> which Kara had over the years categorized to the more affectionate pile, having heard it usually on occasions when she felt they were close and comfortable. Hearing it now accompanied with the soft cool fingers brushed against her skin earned goosebumps all over her body.</p><p>Shaking her own nervous jitters away, Kara got up on her feet, tugging Lena to the corner of the couch and pulled the blanket over her. This was not the moment to let old feelings resurface. Lena had every right to be the emotional mess she was right now, Kara wasn’t blaming her. She just knew she had to be the stronger one, giving into slightly drunk, emotionally unstable omega’s whims was by definition, <em> a bad idea. </em> </p><p>Lena chuckled when Kara pulled away, proving her statement true. There was a quiet unspoken realization that what the omega had been instigating was not breaking Kara’s resolve. <em> I deserve a freaking medal for this, </em> the alpha in Kara resisted leaving Lena on the couch, even for a while to retrieve clothes and she had to fight to pull herself away. She entered her bedroom and rummaged through her drawers for fresh clothes, settling on a grey t-shirt and black sweatpants. She hurried back, not wanting to waste a second now that Lena had finally found her way back to her.  </p><p>The air got violently stuck in her lungs when she returned to the living room and found the omega in a state of undress. Well, <em> sort of. </em> She had successfully removed her shirt and was struggling with her pants, slightly wobbling trying to keep her balance while standing up. It would have been a comical sight, having Lena in the middle of her living room, slightly drunk and disoriented in a cute way that was so unfamiliar but still felt so <em> Lena </em> it was almost painful to watch. But she knew <em> why </em> she had been gulping down the whisky so fast, she knew how the omega right now was doing her best to shove all the bad feelings she had somewhere deep so she could pretend things were something they were not.</p><p>“Here,” Kara handed the clothes, firmly keeping her gaze fixed on the fireplace. She was determined not to stare at the exposed skin and feel tempted to touch it. She heard Lena laugh softly.</p><p>“Nothing you haven’t seen before,” Lena teased.</p><p>“I--I haven’t seen you undressed...”</p><p>“You sure about that?” Lena kept going. “I’m pretty sure I saw you stealing glances when we spent the summers at your place.”</p><p>Kara’s cheeks were flushing deep red and she felt the burning spread up to her ears. “I most certainly did not.” </p><p>“Pft, well... Your loss.” Lena didn’t reach for the clothes but rather kept huffing in frustration. “Uhm... I think the zipper is stuck, could you help me out?”</p><p><em> Fuck. </em> “Err--sure. ” Kara bit her lip and turned. She fumbled for the zipper, suddenly very aware how warm the omega felt and the proximity of the very, <em> very </em> special parts of the omega’s body she tried so hard not to think about. Lena watched her awkward fumbling with an amused look on her face. The alpha inhaled deep, trying to keep her hands steadier but when the scent of the omegas soft skin hit her it became even harder to focus on the delicate task. Frustrated, she settled for a more violent approach and simply yanked the pants, the zipper’s lock sprung off and fell on the ground.</p><p>Lena’s balance was thrown off by the sudden pull. She grabbed the alpha’s shoulders for support and leaned in closer. “Bold. You know, you could have just used your wand,” she said, her breath tickling the alpha’s ear.</p><p>“Right... I probably should’ve--”</p><p>“I like your approach better.” Lena cut her off. Kara’s hands refused to move and were still holding the front of Lena’s pants. “Now the rest, <em> please. </em> <em> ” </em> The plea escaped Lena’s lips in a whisper of hot air against Kara’s ear. It made her grasp the pants even tighter, pulling Lena closer.</p><p>“W-what?” Kara tilted her head and stared at the ceiling. She was focused on controlling her urges to tear the rest articles of clothing off from the omega, feel the soft skin under her fingertips, push her down on the couch... <em> Kara, get a grip. She’s drunk and in a fragile state... </em></p><p>Lena huffed in a new cute way Kara hadn’t heard before. The omega cupped her head between her hands and forced Kara to look into her eyes. “Could you stop acting like a hero for one evening and give the lady what she needs, <em> please.” </em></p><p>“A-and that is?” Kara wanted confirmation, although it was quite clearly written on the omega’s face when her eyes lowered to stare at Kara’s lips, seeping with intention. Her hands still refused to let go of the hold she had, she fought back on her alpha instincts, howling inside her to be released.</p><p>“I think you know perfectly well what I mean,” Lena said, brushing the lower lip with her thumb.</p><p>Forming further words proved a difficult task when every inch of Kara’s body felt like it was suddenly on fire. She noticed the low rumbling growl forming somewhere deep inside of her, the omega pheromones in the air made it feel too thick to breathe. Lena smiled satisfied, still teasing the lower lip with her light touches.</p><p>“Now that’s more like it, just let go, Kara. I know you want to.” Lena’s chest was heaving and she leaned in closer. “<em> I </em> want you to let go. Just take what is <em> yours.” </em></p><p><em> Mine. </em> </p><p>The primal instincts took over and the alpha lunged her lips to meet the omegas. The softness surprised Kara and despite how many times she had imagined this moment, it felt a thousand times better. The arousal in her body was responding to every small needy whine the omega made. When she felt the teeth sink to her lower lip, she thought she was going to burst.</p><p>The alpha’s head was dangerously getting bleary with each small nibble of her lower lip and the omega’s nails scraping the sensitive skin on her neck, each needy whine feeding the hunger she had tried to suffocate for so long. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew she shouldn’t give in to the dark desire. They were sliding down the slippery slope, sliding fast, too fast...</p><p>“Lena, wait...” Kara managed to pull herself away, surprising herself in the process as well. The alpha inside was kicking and screaming in protest but she refused to do what every inch of her wired body was about to.</p><p>Lena was breathing heavily, a painful grin on her face. “You can’t be serious, Kara.”</p><p>“I am. We can’t... Not now,” Kara rested her forehead against Lena’s.</p><p> “Yes! <em> Now.” </em> Lena's voice was strained. “ I <em> need </em> you right now, Kara. I'm-- losing <em> everything. </em> I know I don't deserve any of this, but <em> please. </em> Just give me this, I won’t ask for anything else, ever again...”</p><p>“You’re not going to lose <em> everything. </em> You’ll always have me. I’m not going anywhere.” Kara tried to assure Lena things would get better. “This is not right, and I know you know it too.”</p><p>“I <em> know... </em> I’m just so scared--” the omega’s voice cracked. Kara no longer had to fight her instincts that now told her to protect the love of her life with everything she had.</p><p>“Hey, it’s okay.” Kara buried the omega in her arms and held her tightly. “I’m not going to let anything bad happen to you. We’ll run away together if that’s what it takes... I’m on your side. <em> Always. </em>”</p><p>The omega was quietly sobbing in her arms, grasping the front of Kara’s shirt tightly in her fists. The nasty draft in the apartment must have gotten under the omega’s skin when the heat had died down and she was shivering.</p><p>“Let me help you with those clothes,” Kara said softly and reached for the shirt she had brought earlier, she slipped it over Lena’s head and Lena was already halfway removing her pants, kicking them on the floor. Kara avoided looking down, just to be safe and merely offered the pants she had chosen to Lena who put them on without further objections. “Now off to bed, I’ll cuddle the heck out of you, just like I used to. You wanted things to be as they were, right?”</p><p>The subtle jokes earned a soft chuckle and a nod, Kara took this as confirmation omega was satisfied with everything, regardless. She scooped the girl in her arms and Lena rolled her eyes.</p><p>“You do know that I can still walk, right?” The tone was soft and lacking the punch she might have intended.</p><p>“Shush,” Kara smiled. “I’ve always wanted to do this.”</p><p>“Fine.” Lena tightened her grip around the alpha’s shoulders while Kara approached the bedroom. “At least they’re keeping you in shape.”</p><p>“Yeah, J’onn is really good with the whip.” Kara saw the raised eyebrow when she lowered her precious cargo on the bed. “Not <em> that </em> kind of a whip...”</p><p>“Oh, here I was worried you had found someone--”</p><p>“No, <em> god no. </em> He’s one of my father’s old school mates,” Kara said quickly, she usually avoided mentioning her father and unloading that bucket of guilt and other emotions that were strongly related. There was an increasing amount of topics she found upsetting. Even Alex had started to tiptoe around some subjects she usually had no trouble bringing up, especially if she wanted to give one of her not-so-gentle sisterly pushes that would ideally lead to Kara feeling better.</p><p>Lena was smart, despite her obvious state of intoxication she still had a mind sharp as ever. She knew the old man was a touchy subject in the Danvers’ house and was <em> always </em> really tactful with the situation. “So, there hasn’t been anyone?”</p><p>Kara bit her lip, she knew Lena had changed the subject but the matter they were about to discuss was not any easier. Sure, she had known about her feelings for Lena, took her a while to name it but she eventually figured out she was head over heels in love with the feisty omega. After a little nudge from her sister, she knew that there was no one else that could even begin to compare with Lena Luthor and what she meant to her. There was no need for a replacement, a band-aid, anything... Her sister had set a few dates as her way of trying to help, but Kara had always bailed at the last minute with a lame excuse.</p><p>Sure, they had crossed a few lines over the years that couldn’t be considered as something friends would do, all of it had felt very natural and easy. Like cuddling, they used to cuddle <em> a lot. </em> It was a slow, exciting process, but it never escalated further than the cuddles. During their first real conversation they had in detention all those years ago, Lena made it quite clear she detested all alphas and what they stood for. Kara had spent the following years proving she was nothing like those alphas Lena so much wanted to stay away from. She didn’t blame her either, growing up with two strong alphas, her mother and her brother, who diminished Lena and overlooked all her achievements just because they perceived her as an omega, someone weak and not worthy enough to succeed in life.</p><p>So, given the complicated history playing with fire like they had, relationships were a flammable subject to bring up as well. Not to mention the heated kiss they just shared, which Kara reasoned was just some sort of escape mechanism in the omega’s head and tried not to get her hopes up that it would mean anything. She knew better to not expect too much, the resolution she had made with herself years ago that she would love Lena, be the friend and the family she needed and that was enough. Seeing Lena happy would suffice, no matter how much it hurt to know she didn’t want Kara as her alpha.</p><p>“No.” Kara finally answered. She tried to give the kindest smile she could muster, despite the familiar lurching pain in the pit of her stomach. Maybe spending these past few years wallowing in it had gotten her resolve to weaken, made it more difficult to pretend some of the things Lena said wouldn’t hurt.</p><p>“So, still in love with me, then?” Lena teased, Kara’s heart jumped to her throat and she found it hard to breathe.</p><p>“I-- can we not talk about this right now? Please?” Kara said and averted her gaze. Looking at Lena right now was getting increasingly difficult.</p><p>“<em> Kara... ” </em></p><p>“I told you, just cuddling, like we used to. Nothing else,” Kara said as she joined Lena on the bed. “Now, turn against the wall, it’s my turn to be the big spoon.”</p><p>She was only joking, of course. Kara was <em> always </em> the big spoon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Omg, thanks for everyone for the kind reception! Didn't expect so many to be interested in this strange setting. :3 </p>
<p>Added g!p to tags, since.. well.. it's <em>out there</em> now... I feel so filthy I have no idea how I will survive the later chapters when it gets less vanilla. </p>
<p>This was getting longer than my target chapter length so the next chap will maybe explain a bit more what is going on. </p>
<p>-Nova</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kara woke up the next morning to the sweet omega scents wafting to her nose and all the previous night’s events came flooding back to her. They had always been restless sleepers both, usually laughed it off in the morning when they found themselves in the strangest positions and this morning was no different. Lena had turned around at some point at night and her arm was now draped across Kara’s chest, fingers clutching the fabric of her T-shirt near her armpit. The idea of surprising Lena with her signature pancakes popped into her head but she didn’t want to risk waking Lena up yet, she needed all the extra minutes Kara could provide so she tried to stay as stable as she could. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt the familiar tightness in her shorts, took a careful glance at her lower abdomen and sure enough, the morning surprise was there. Of course, it had to be there. She winced and tried to focus on the least sexiest thoughts to calm the wanting need in her pants, but it proved difficult when the omega shifted in her sleep a bit and the front of her thigh was now resting against the bulge. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Great, just… great.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tried to carefully slide from the bed and from the omega’s light grasp but when she moved, Lena unconsciously tightened her hold and the pressure was just much worse now. It was getting too much to feel the soft limb pressing against the length of her shaft and the familiar scent in the air was too distracting for her to clear her mind. There was so much Lena around her that she knew there was no way she was getting rid of her morning wood by just lying there under the torturing gentle weight on top of her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the unbearable pressure she knew the effort of imagining the usual variety of the most disgusting things she could think of would be pointless. She would have to </span>
  <em>
    <span>deal</span>
  </em>
  <span> with the situation, if only she could wiggle out and reach the bathroom, she’d be fine. Starting her genius plan, she first detached the fingers from the fabric of her sleeve carefully. All the while trying to turn and roll Lena over, the plan would have been bulletproof but once she got Lena on her back she woke up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>doing</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Lena’s sleepy voice protested and she wrapped her arm around Kara’s middle torso. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I uh--need to go to the bathroom.” Kara hoped Lena wouldn’t notice the eager </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘good morning, love’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>she was pitching in her pants. “And I’ll make us some breakfast too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No… You woke me up, I need compensation.” Lena pouted. Kara’s heart melted at the sight of the slightly grumpy omega persistently holding her down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The alpha chuckled and poked the tip of the omega’s nose playfully. “Like what?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll settle for a ‘good morning’ -kiss,” Lena stated and closed her eyes expectantly. The alpha’s breath hitched in her throat and as much as she had gotten used to Lena’s occasional teasing, the current situation in her pants was about to </span>
  <em>
    <span>erupt</span>
  </em>
  <span> if she let her imagination run any wilder, let alone give into the omega’s not-so-subtle requests. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara leaned in and gave a small peck on the omega’s forehead. A frustrated huff escaped Lena’s lips when she pulled the alpha back. “Do I have to spell it out for you?! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Seriously,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kara. Don’t make me beg, you know how much I hate to be needy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As usual, Kara took her time to process what the omega was saying. Her mind was conflicting with her previous resolve, her decision to not act on her own feelings was crumbling away and she found it difficult to remember why she had made such a commitment in the first place. “I think--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,</span>
  <em>
    <span> for fuck’s sake…</span>
  </em>
  <span> just shut up.” The omega snaked her hand under the golden mane of hair and pulled the alpha closer with a firm grip on her nape. It took Kara a moment to get into the hungry pace Lena’s lips were clashing against hers. She held her breath, expecting the kiss to end as abruptly as it had started but when she felt the fingernails dig into her skin, the alpha eased into the kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A low growl emanated from the depths of Kara’s insides when the sweet omega pheromones filled the room. Much to her surprise, this seemed to fuel Lena even further and she felt the omega’s hips inch closer. The sudden soft bump against her persistently hard organ got both of them to draw back from the heated kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A wide grin spread across the omega’s face. “Why, hello there.” The omega arched her back and pressed herself closer. Kara tried to angle her hips so the pressure wouldn’t make her explode there on the spot. “C’mon, where do you think you’re going?” Lena smacked her lips and pulled the alpha in for another kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm-nngh…” Kara pulled away and tried to protest, the hand behind her neck had detached and she had a pretty good idea what Lena was up to. “No, please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’m gonna--” Her words were lost when a slender hand caressed the length of her shaft through her pants. Any willpower she might have had left to resist was gone in the second she felt a gentle squeeze, every inch of her being just told her to lay still and enjoy the attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re gonna what?” Lena teased and buried her head in the crook of the alpha’s neck. Kara had to grab a handful of the sheets in her hands to ground herself down. A helpless whimper was the only response she could give when the soft lips closed down on her gland and the thick musky alpha scent joined the sweet notes in the air. The familiar warm and tingly feeling filled the alpha’s lower bits and she could feel pressure release in a quick few waves before she could control herself. The omega merely hummed muffled chuckles against her neck. “Oh, that fast. I hadn’t even started.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry…” Kara managed to say, she could feel the burn on her cheeks and the uncomfortable wet spot covering the front of her slacks. At least the affectionate kisses the omega kept administrating on her neck felt reassuring that she had no reason to feel so ashamed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine. Really sweet, actually.” Lena ran her hand along the toned abs under Kara’s t-shirt and let out an approving purr before heading down to lay soft tickling kisses on the exposed skin. The whole realization of the situation hadn’t even settled with Kara when she already felt light tugging on the elastic band of her pants. “I wanna see…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait… W-what?!” Kara jumped up when she felt the cool air against her hot, sweaty groin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena was already getting acquainted with the alpha’s cock, her hand wrapped around the shaft and her thumb was playfully teasing the tip. Kara was still hard, despite the earlier burst and the way the omega was playing with it, she might have another explosion soon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s bigger than I thought,” Lena said matter-of-factly, the omega didn’t seem to find the situation as strange as Kara did. The alpha whined out loud when Lena experimented on different pressure and movement patterns as if the alpha’s dick was her latest subject of her studies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I </span>
  <em>
    <span>should.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I wanna know what makes you </span>
  <em>
    <span>tick.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I can’t help but appreciate how much you’re enjoying this already.” The omega seemed to be mostly in awe at how well the alpha was reacting to her </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘experiments’</span>
  </em>
  <span> so Kara fell back on her pillow and let Lena sate her curiosity, be it on the expense of any possible future regrets she might have about this particular morning. This was even with their loose standards of ‘friendship’ going too far. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the back of her mind, Kara knew Lena was just pushing the reality further away but the conscious, reasonable Kara escaped her mind the moment the omega’s lips closed in on the end-piece. It didn’t help when she glanced at Lena’s direction to mouth some words of protest and was met with the breathtaking sight of the omega studying her expressions while caressing the sensitive length buried deep in her mouth with her tongue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara threw her head back and knew the image would forever be burned to her retinas. There was absolutely no going back from this point forward. She felt the omega reach for her hand that was still fisting a handful of sheets, without opening her eyes, she let the omega guide the hand where she wanted it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon it was all just a haze of shallow pants and their scents laid dense in the room, making the air difficult to breathe. The alpha’s hand was resting on top of the omega’s head, gently pushing it down in rhythm she felt comfortable enough to guide the omega to keep. All her concentration was focused on not pushing too hard, when all she heard in her head was an endless mantra of </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘harder, deeper, faster’</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Her brain was near short-circuit when the omega moaned against her cock and it vibrated through to the alpha’s core and being. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This is so filthy… I can’t--</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without a further warning, she felt her hips jerk violently and the omega sunk deeper. The feeling of the back of the omega’s throat against her tip drove her to the edge and the release was there before she could so much as even think about holding back. Much to the alpha’s relief the omega didn’t seem to mind, quite the contrary, she seemed to eagerly take all the load the alpha was helplessly emptying down her throat. The omega took her time working herself up, planting more gentle kisses on the alpha’s stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The euphoric feeling was very short-lived when she heard Lena let out a loud yelp before she jumped to her arms. Her mind registered the small </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘pop’</span>
  </em>
  <span> sound a few seconds behind and suddenly all her nerves were aflame, </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone just apparated in the middle of the room.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kara?!” A familiar voice belonging to her sister, Alex, screamed. She had already turned around and was shielding her eyes with her hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could ask you the same!” Kara bellowed and reached to lift her slacks back on. “Who in their right mind apparates to someone’s bedroom?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone who’s in a hurry! We need to get you two out of here, now…” Alex fumbled closer to the bedroom door, her eyes were still shut tightly. “Just put some clothes on, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It </span>
  <em>
    <span>reeks</span>
  </em>
  <span> in here, I need air...”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex disappeared to the living room cursing </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I did not need to see that…’</span>
  </em>
  <span> under her breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re decent, you know…” Kara called after her sister. Her body ached from the sudden rollercoaster of emotions and she quickly turned to Lena. “Are you okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know… Should I just turn myself in now or wait until she asks me--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s not gonna take you anywhere… she just said we need to get out of here. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Both.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I guess they found…” Kara didn’t know how to express herself without upsetting Lena any further. The omega kept looking restlessly at the direction where Alex had disappeared. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess I fooled myself when I thought this could last a bit longer…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The alpha wrapped her hands around Lena and pulled her closer. Alex peeked from the doorway to check if it was safe to come back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know how I should say this, but they found Lex…” Alex was trying to be as respectful as she could. She took a moment and tried to find the right words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We know.” Kara nodded. Alex was still keeping her distance, clearly trying to breathe through her mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, good. Looks like they’re pinning this on Lena--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And they should. I did it. I--I killed him,” Lena spoke quietly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did you leave your wand there? How did you get here?” Alex was asking all the questions Kara suddenly realized she should have been asking before indulging in the omega’s escapism. Not because she was going to blame her for anything, but because someone else was now asking those questions and it would have been nice to be able to say something in Lena’s defence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He managed to disarm me when I was caught off guard--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you kill him if you were disarmed?” Alex seemed confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I stabbed him?” Lena asked about something that should have been obvious. Judging by the amount of blood on her clothes, Kara was even sure it would count as self-defense if it ever came to as far as defending it in court. A cold sweat was starting to creep on Kara’s neck. Something was wrong. More wrong than just simply ‘Lex was found dead’ -wrong. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stabbed? The body they found was intact, the wand they found next to the body was yours. J’onn said they reversed the last spells out and confirmed it was used to perform the Killing Curse.” Alex explained but remained calm, if not a bit thoughtful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena was starting to panic. She looked at Kara, who knew the second what the desperate eyes were telling her. “I didn’t…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. I believe you. And I saw the blood too… Alex, Lena’s clothes from yesterday are still on the living room floor, could you--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure. And if it means anything, Lena, I believe you too.” Alex tried to sound reassuring before she hurried back to the living room. She quickly returned with a pile of clothes in her arms and Kara’s wand in her hand. She tossed it to her sister and looked like she was close to losing her temper.. “I don’t care how busy you were… whatever it was you two were doing last night. But if I catch you without your wand </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> again, I’m gonna personally strangle your defenseless ass with my bare hands…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, okay… Chill, I knew where it was. I just--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know damn well anyone could have just barged through the door, you’re lucky I got here first.” The older alpha was angry and it had been a while since the last time Kara felt so scolded. Part of her brain wanted to fight back, she was getting belittled in front of the omega she liked no less. What might have turned to a sisterly brawl was abruptly stopped when Lena directed their attention back to the situation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happens now? Should I just go to the Ministry and try to prove that I </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> do what they think I did, just not </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> they think…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you two get to the safe house and I’ll try to sort this out with J’onn. I’ll meet you there. Here, take these with you and keep them somewhere safe. We might need them later.” Alex handed the pile of clothes to Kara. She tugged them carefully under her shirt and got up from the bed, extending her hand to help Lena up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara grabbed a tighter hold around the omega once they were standing upright. “Hold tight…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are we going?” Lena asked but embraced the alpha without hesitation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Home.” </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>They landed with a soft thump on the front lawn. Kara had only briefly visited the farm as of late but it seemed as welcoming as always. A huge difference being that she had Lena with her, she didn’t have to spend her time being haunted by the memories of the past summers. The cold ground under their bare feet reminded her quite fast that it was late in the fall and she hurried to lead the omega indoors. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, didn’t quite think this through…” Kara hurried across the damp lawn, holding Lena’s hand while the omega’s head was spinning around in quiet excitement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It still looks the same,” she said delightedly. “You have no idea how many times I’ve wanted to come back here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too.” Kara replied and reached the doorstep. Door was unlocked and she made a mental note to scold her mother for being so careless. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eliza Danvers was a kind omega, by any standards. She used to work as a Healer at St. Mungo’s hospital, but after their father went missing, she stayed at home and tended to the farm. Kara had always known she was adopted. Her biological parents had passed away when she was young but she never found it strange or difficult to call Eliza her mother. It was a title she deserved and she had never treated Kara differently from her own biological daughter. One person who got the same equal treatment was Lena, although Kara was sure if it ever came down to a difficult choice, Eliza would choose Kara and Alex over everyone else. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eliza was awake and ran from the kitchen when she heard someone coming through the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m glad you are safe!” She smothered Kara in her arms and grabbed Lena in the group hug. “And you too, Lena. I’ve been so worried.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Worried? So, you know what is going on?” Kara asked carefully, she didn’t exactly want to be the one to break the news to her mother. She felt the smooches her mother was placing on her head and felt a little bit embarrassed. “Mom, I’m a grown alpha, don’t need the kisses…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eliza let go and took a better look at both of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alex stopped by about an hour ago, she brought Kelly here and told me to wait for you. She said she was off to find Lena but didn’t let me in on the details.” She took Lena to another warm embrace. “I was so worried something bad happened.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena looked like a fish out of water with all the warm and fuzz she was receiving. Kara cut in between gently. “Okay, I think that’s enough. Let her breathe. We left in such a hurry we don’t even have shoes on.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eliza eyed them from head to toes and Kara hoped the damp stain in the front of her pants wasn’t too visible. She pulled the bundle of Lena’s clothes under her shirt and held them casually in front of her crotch. “Everything is still upstairs, just make yourselves at home. I’m making breakfast so come down when you’re ready.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, thanks mom.” Kara nudged Lena to go up and followed her to the alpha’s old room. She waited until they were behind closed doors and let out the long sigh she had been holding. She took a look at the pile of clothes in her hands. “We should probably hide these somewhere, not that I don’t trust everyone here but the way mom is fussing around, she might accidentally wash them…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena took the pile and placed it on the old writing desk in the corner. Then turned to face the alpha. “Could someone please tell me what is going on?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara wasn’t quite sure what the omega was referring to, her expression was serious and Kara knew she had a lot of questions she wasn’t quite equipped to answer. “What do you mean?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why was Alex so keen on getting us out of there? I told her to her face I </span>
  <em>
    <span>killed</span>
  </em>
  <span> someone and she’s helping me escape with no questions asked. You’re both Aurors, I mean… I understand why </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> would be on my side but Alex too?” Lena was skeptical and Kara knew why. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know this can be a bit strange. I promise, it all makes more sense when you hear what we’ve been doing but I’m not the person who can explain that to you. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to, trust me. But I can’t.” Kara knew she was not being helpful, but lying to Lena wasn’t an option either. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you know but you won’t tell me?” Lena asked, the contrast to the omega who had taken Kara to new dimensions just earlier to the serious person standing in front of her was huge. She wished there was more she could do to make Lena understand they were all on her side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m physically incapable to tell you.” That was the truth. She had made an Unbreakable Vow of secrecy, she didn’t want to think what would happen if she broke the vow. “Alex is the authorized person who can tell you everything when she gets here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alex? So, she’s your superior at work or something?” Lena was clearly teasing and Kara took the bait. The public scolding from earlier was still fresh in her memory. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara didn’t exactly like the feeling when the alpha hormones took over, she felt like a stranger in her own body. It wasn’t like her to feel angry without a proper reason, feel her muscles tense and strange sounds coming out of her mouth and the worst was the loss of control. She could still control her actions and the words coming out of her mouth, but everything else inside her felt unfamiliar. Depending on the situation, she could usually make the feelings go away if she concentrated hard enough but not when someone was deliberately pushing her buttons. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt her jaw clench and tried her best to sound as calm as she could. “Yes, she’s the deputy head of our department. And I’m fine with that… I really am.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena’s expression softened and she stepped closer to stroke the alpha’s cheek. “I know, I’m just pulling your leg. Didn’t mean to get you so riled up. If I’d known it was such a touchy subject I wouldn’t have teased you.” Whatever calming pheromones Lena was emitting, it was working and Kara could feel her muscles ease under the omega’s touch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re really good at… </span>
  <em>
    <span>that.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’ve tried so hard not to be too alpha-like that I don’t have any idea how to control it.” Kara heard herself say and realized what that must have sounded like. “I mean--I can control myself…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Relax, I know. And despite what I’ve said before about alphas, I kinda like it when you’re buffed up on hormones, huffing and puffing.” Lena smiled mischievously and pulled Kara closer. “It’s kinda hot.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara laughed. “I’m not</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘huffing and puffing’</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She closed her arms around the omega and nuzzled their nose tips together. “Are we gonna talk about what happened this morning?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only if you tell me how good it felt to come in my mouth,” the omega kept teasing. She was seemingly enjoying the alpha’s reactions to her simple choice of words. Hot and bothered, at least that was how Kara felt when the persistent burn returned to her cheeks. “You gotta stop being such an easy target, if you want to continue this and see where it goes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do.” Was the only thing Kara managed to say before the omega grabbed her face and made her knees feel weak from the sheer intensity of the kiss. After the whole morning of Lena making her point quite clear, Kara finally felt encouraged enough to reciprocate and her mind seemed to be a bit more eased the omega wasn’t going anywhere. Her thoughts briefly crossed the possibility and she remembered she had actual things she needed to discuss with Lena before they sank even deeper to their desires. “Things--I need to…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-what?” The omega was panting as heavily as she was, impatiently fumbling to remove Kara’s shirt. “Can’t it wait?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The alpha had to pull her last strings of self-control when she guided Lena to sit on the bed. “No… It can’t.” She felt proud of herself when she managed to sit next to her without jumping the omega’s bones there on the spot </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine. Explain fast. We should get downstairs for breakfast soon anyway, or Eliza will come looking for us.” The omega was frustrated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara took a long breath and tried to gather her thoughts. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Things… I know there was something….</span>
  </em>
  <span> She clutched the wand in her hand and after staring at it for a while she remembered. “Right… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Things.</span>
  </em>
  <span> First of all, here. I want you to have this for now.” She handed the wand to the omega who looked outright confused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t take this,” she said and tried to give the wand back to Kara. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, you can. And I’ve seen how well it works for you, too. Alex once tried it and it almost blew up on her face.” Kara chuckled but forced herself to stay focused on what she had to say. “I have a spare one here I can use, this </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> a safe house, like Alex said earlier. We are equipped with a lot of things, wands included.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But can’t I just pick one of those wands, then?” Lena asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could, but I want you to have mine. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> to know you’re safe too. And my wand will not fail you, I’m sure.” Kara smiled gently. “Besides, I think it knows how badly I’ve been neglecting it so it’s maybe happy to have someone more responsible handling it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena rolled the wand in her hands. “Well, I think we’re gonna get along just fine. I do feel safer knowing it’s yours and you’ve willingly given it to me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. Okay, one thing out of the way,” Kara said and took Lena’s hand. “There’s another thing, do you remember the lake we went swimming during the summer breaks?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A smile found its way to Lena’s lips. “Yes, of course I do. The one in the forest, about a thirty minute hike from here?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, that one. Do you think you could find your way there if you need to? Walking or apparating?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think so, why?” Lena looked at Kara, waiting for answers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There was this one particular tree we used to sit under. I went back there and carved your initials on it after graduation.” For the first time, Kara had said something that made the omega blush. “So, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>what it takes to make Lena Luthor blush, huh?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena idly played with the wand in her hand, pretending to be interested in the details on the wood. “I admit that was really sweet of you. And I do remember the tree. We sat there once to wait for the storm to pass, that tree?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, that one.” Kara couldn’t help but smile knowing Lena remembered such a random thing. “Well… I’ve stashed a getaway bag up in the branches with lots of Galleons and all kinds of essentials. I need you to know, not because I think you’d be in danger here but just so you know you’re also not trapped in here. You have every right to--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara couldn’t finish her sentence when the omega grabbed the front of her shirt and pushed her down on the bed. She was soon caught up in appreciative kisses the omega was gently planting on her lips. Kara kept smiling, she knew the omega would appreciate the gesture, just didn’t think she could turn her into the emotional mess she apparently had. She was loving her new-found powers of pleasing the omega. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Her omega.</span>
  </em>
  <span> To this day she had thought that was a distant dream unreachable for her but she was finally getting used to the idea. They were not quite there yet but it wasn’t completely out of reach anymore. Kara thought if she just kept trying hard enough to show Lena how much she cared, the omega would stay with her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their tender moment was interrupted when someone knocked on the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything okay, girls?” Eliza asked from the other side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara cleared her throat before answering. “Yeah, we’ll be down in a minute.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They waited for a while before they heard the footsteps on the creaking stairs going down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, at least she didn’t get scarred for life. Poor Alex,” Lena said and collapsed on Kara’s chest. “Do you think we could steal a moment after breakfast? I would really like to continue where we left off this morning before we have to deal with all this bat-shit craziness that is my life, again?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, but you know the bat-shit crazy isn’t going away, right?” Kara felt the familiar doubts raising their nasty heads again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, I know. I just need you near me so I can stay sane with this mess around me. It makes all of this a lot easier to know there’s someone who’s consistent and stable like you around me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, you had me with </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I need you’</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Kara laughed and planted a small kiss on top of the omega’s head. “Let me find something else to wear, the faster we get downstairs, the faster we can get back here.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My head is now filled with so much google research of penis-organ-thing that I dunno what I should say... </p>
<p>
  <em>Why did I choose Kara's POV? I have no clue...</em>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Henlo, I've been a bit stressed out with life lately so this chap is long overdue. Got in the right mood and oops my hand slipped. Here it is. </p><p>Slight warning with self-harm issues, that are more like dumbassery than actual need to hurt oneself. Still.. deserves a warning I guess?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara felt increasingly nervous as they approached the kitchen. Even with Lena’s fingers still firmly wrapped around her own, the air was filled with change. It wasn’t like they weren’t always close, holding hands or piled up on the couch reading in a tangled mess, Kara knew this was different and was nervous that her mother would notice the difference. She wasn’t even sure why it made her so nervous, for all she knew, her mother might have assumed they had been together from the start. Lena used to say it made her feel at ease to have Kara’s hand on hers, or legs sprawled across her lap. The way Kara had understood it, Lena never had closeness like that at home. Looking at Lillian Luthor’s sharp features got Kara thinking she’d get cut if she got too close, <em> that </em> is how sharp her appearance was. </p><p>All the while Kara enjoyed having Lena be so relaxed around her, it had sometimes gotten overwhelming. The closeness they shared brought some issues, it wasn’t easy for a young alpha to be in so close a vicinity of an omega she secretly liked. She got pretty good controlling her unwanted bodily reactions, given if she failed, Lena’s reactions varied from making fun of her to just outright getting upset. The omega had been a bit unpredictable, but one common thing usually followed the episodes, the omega pulled away and kept her distance. Usually it was just for a matter of hours, but there was one time when Lena spent a whole week mostly avoiding Kara. </p><p><em> ‘I’m never gonna end up as an obedient housewife to any obnoxious alpha who thinks they can just </em> own <em> me. You all make me sick…’  </em></p><p>The words the omega had spoken during their detention together still rang in the alpha’s head like a strange mantra. And that was usually how she thought Lena had felt if Kara showed any signs of getting too attracted to the omega. <em> Sick. </em>Kara couldn’t remember what she had done to get Lena so worked up while they were carrying old dusty books down to the dungeons in the Hogwarts castle. The evening had ended on a better note, but whatever first impression she had given the omega, she still kept blaming herself for acting so carelessly. </p><p>Lena stopped abruptly before entering the kitchen. Kara felt the grip tighten on her hand and noticed the omega was getting more tense. A quick glance around the kitchen made Kara realize it must have been because of the presence of an unfamiliar omega. Given how much Lena detested possessive behaviour any alpha showed with their chosen omegas, she was giving off surprisingly strong vibes herself. Kara couldn’t help but smile when she felt the omega inch closer, still clinging to her hand. </p><p>“Good morning,” the other omega said softly and rose from her chair, extending her hand to Lena. “We haven’t met, I’m Kelly. You must be Lena, I’ve heard so much about you.” </p><p>Lena eased a bit, she must have noticed the small bump Kelly was already showing on her second trimester. Kara went to prepare Lena’s coffee while the two were exchanging pleasantries only to notice her mother had beat her to it. A small kettle they always used for coffee was placed next to the larger tea kettle. </p><p>“Eliza went to get more eggs from the barn, she said something about pancakes. I tried telling her she doesn’t have to make more food, there’s plenty already to feed five pregnant women…” Kelly said and nodded towards the hefty table of breakfast in front of her. </p><p>“Oh, you haven’t seen how much Kara eats?” Lena smirked.</p><p>“I have… But I don’t think we need pancakes.” Kelly sat down on the chair and gestured to Lena to sit next to her. </p><p>Lena gave her an awkward smile and took another seat closer to the counter instead. “I usually sit here,” she said matter-of-factly.</p><p>“Right… I keep forgetting you’ve spent more time here than I have.” Kelly gave Lena a warm smile. She was being her usual pleasant self, Kara often spent time with Alex and Kelly. Game nights were a regular thing someone from their group of friends hosted almost weekly. Lately they had missed a few, but Kara was looking forward to the next one. She hoped she could convince Lena to join too. </p><p>Kara brought Lena her coffee and noticed a tinge of red appeared on her cheeks. Lena had a coy smile on her lips. “And the pancakes are for me, I think.” </p><p>“That’s right. Mom is getting the eggs for me, I’m making the pancakes for Lena,” Kara stated proudly. “I can make some for everyone, of course.” </p><p>“You don’t have to… It feels a bit silly now--”</p><p>“Shush, I promised. Pancakes every morning in the <em> casa de Danvers </em>. I’m a man of my word… well, a woman, but you know what I mean.” Kara flashed a smile. “Forgive me if I’m a bit rusty, though. Haven’t made pancakes in years.”</p><p>Lena shot her a worried look. “You haven’t?” </p><p>“Well, I couldn’t... Not without--well, you know…” The alpha remembered the summer after the graduation when her mother tried to cheer her up, even asked Kara to make her pancakes. Kara tried once but ended up throwing the ingredients all over the kitchen in a crying fit. She ran out to cool down, all the way down to the lake. When she had calmed down enough, she returned to her worried mother who had cleaned the kitchen while she was away and her mother even apologized for asking for the pancakes. That was when Kara decided she had to move out and find a place where everything didn’t remind her of Lena. She stayed with Alex until she found the apartment. </p><p>Kara noticed the frown on Lena’s face wasn’t fading and she wanted to lighten the mood. “But you’re here now and I can make pancakes again, right?”</p><p>Lena stayed quiet and stared down on her coffee. Kelly broke the silence before it even settled, she had a knack for dissolving any issues. Usually the ones that broke between the two sisters. “Can’t wait to try out your pancakes, Kara. Anything made with that much devotion must be good. I thought you can’t cook, isn’t that why you come and clear our pantry whenever you get the chance?” </p><p>Lena chuckled. “Oh, I can imagine that…” Her expression softened back to a smile again. “Stealing pregnant ladies’ food now, are we?” </p><p>“I’m not… Okay, I admit I might have invited myself to a nice dinner occasionally. But in my defence, I really <em> can’t </em> cook and at least Alex can feel all high and noble alpha providing for all of us. So, it’s a win-win as I see it.” </p><p>Eliza returned with the eggs and Kara started to look for the other ingredients and the mixing bowls she needed. She had made pancakes so many times she had no trouble remembering how much of each ingredient was needed, even when it had been a while since she had last tried to make any. The conversation between the three omegas had turned to the only alpha in the room and Kara’s ears burned red when her mother and Lena were telling Kelly more about the story behind the pancakes. </p><p>“The first pancake she ever made me was burned on the outside and raw on the inside,” Lena said and Kara was trying hard to ignore their banter. “But it’s the thought that counts.” </p><p>“And you ate it anyway. I was a little bit worried you’d get sick,” her mother chimed in.  </p><p>“Oh, but that’s really sweet. But I guess you do anything when you’re in love.” Kelly said with a casual tone but it got the hairs in the back of Kara’s neck to stand out. Her mind was replaying the short conversation, was Kelly referring to Kara being in love? Which by now, was common knowledge with Alex and with the extension of pregnant girlfriend rights, also Kelly knew. Lena always teased her about it but she wasn’t sure if she knew how right she had been about it all along. She tried pretending she hadn’t heard anything. If anyone had paid any attention to her, they would have noticed her bright red ears and face, though.</p><p>She was sure she had a lot of explaining to do after the breakfast. She waited for the conversation to move to other topics before she took a quick glance at Lena’s direction. To her surprise, she seemed really relaxed sipping her coffee while listening to Eliza’s story about the time when Alex brought her first girlfriend home. Kara couldn’t help but think Alex would not be too pleased to share the story. To this day, she was convinced her sister hadn’t told the whole story to Kelly anyway. </p><p>The pregnant omega had trouble holding back her laughter. “So, you’re telling me Alex really dyed her hair black and wore <em> fake </em> piercings to please a girl?” </p><p>“I remember the summer too! She was locked up in her room listening to Lorcan d’Eath. Probably tried to memorize the lyrics to impress--what was her name again?” Lena turned to Kara.</p><p>“Maggie,” Kara replied. She was glad they weren’t talking about her anymore. “She grew out of her dark phase too and works at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement so I’ve seen her around. She looks really normal these days.”</p><p>“She’s the alpha Alex used to date, right? She told me something about her but conveniently left out the best part.” Kelly took a bite out of her toast and turned to Lena. “So, how long have you two been together?” </p><p>Kara nearly dropped the bowl she was holding. <em> What is she playing at?! </em>She knew Kelly knew they were not together, why would she ask Lena that? </p><p>“Since last night. Well, I think Kara wasn’t on the same page before this morning, though…” Lena stated calmly, keeping her cool and throwing another tease at Kara. </p><p>“So, you really weren’t together before?” Eliza seemed curious. “I thought you were trying to keep it a secret from me.” </p><p>“No. I’m not saying I didn’t <em> want to. </em> I just couldn’t because of--well, saying my family is messed up is an understatement here…” Lena’s voice was shaky, even when she tried to stay casual. </p><p>It took Kara a moment to realize what Lena had just said. “Wait--you wanted to?!” She laid the bowl from her hands before she would end up making a mess. “What do you mean you wanted to?” </p><p>“I-I think we should talk about this later… <em> Please? </em>” Lena implored Kara to drop the subject.</p><p>Kara took a look around the room and realized this wasn’t the time or the place to have that discussion. She turned to her task but mostly just stared at the bowl without being able to do much. This was something Lena had been keeping from her, even when it should have been a relief to know their feelings had been mutual, she mostly just felt betrayed. She tried to silence the small voice in the back of her head, the one that wanted to lash out and scream. All the years of guilt and other messed up feelings she had had could have been spared. <em> Why? </em> Why hadn’t Lena ever said anything? Something to do with the Luthor family, for sure, but they had been dealing with them long enough. It was nothing she couldn’t handle. Lena had to know that. </p><p>Suddenly she didn’t feel like having breakfast anymore. The air was stuck in her lungs and the room felt too small to breathe in. </p><p>“Kara? Are you okay?” Lena asked carefully. The alpha tried her best not to turn and scream how unfair it all felt. She merely heard someone getting up from their chair, assuming it was Lena, the alpha stormed out of the room and ran out of the front door out to the yard. </p><p>The air was still chilly but the blood boiling in her veins kept her warm. She wasn’t sure what she wanted to do, she hadn’t planned it further than this. There were a few hiding places around the farm she used when she was a kid and didn’t want to be found and she headed to the closest one, a small shack behind the house where they stored firewood. She didn’t care to close the door before sitting down on a small pile of logs. </p><p>She didn’t even think to grab a wand, her sister would really be angry if she found out she was running around without one, <em> again </em>. A thought of Alex popped into her head, her sister always knew the right things to say when she felt lost. She tried hard to think what Alex would tell her right now. Probably things she didn’t want to hear, how this didn’t change anything, past was past and she should just let go. Whenever she got to talking about the subject with Alex, she managed to convince Kara they both had their reasons. And they did. Kara just never accepted the fact that they couldn’t work things out together and find a way. </p><p>This was before when Kara still thought she would never be anything but a friend to Lena, now that she knew this wasn’t the case and Lena had <em> known </em> it wasn’t since who knows how long, it was hard to convince herself this changed nothing. <em> ‘What if’ </em>s never helped, the alpha knew that, yet it didn’t stop her from taking her anger out on the wooden wall of the shack. She punched it with everything she had and felt the searing pain in her knuckles when they hit the solid surface. She knew from the sharp sting she had bruised her hand but mostly felt disappointed that the wall didn’t give in. She took another swing at it but it made no difference besides the hot pain that got worse on her arm. The wall just stood there, mocking her. She stood up and took a better stance. </p><p>“Oh, c’mon…” Kara shook her head and felt the tears run down her cheeks. She ignored the pain and hit the wall again. And again. “JUST BREAK ALREADY, WON’T YOU?!” </p><p>It wasn’t long before she was kicking the wall and a satisfying crack sounded from the wall boards when she finally managed to make a dent. She knew it was stupid but the alpha was pleased of her small victory. Her nostrils flared and she was about to kick again to give a finishing blow to the scornful shack when she felt arms close around her.</p><p>“Please, stop…” Lena’s voice had never sounded quite so small. The rest of what Lena was trying to say got lost in the quiet sobs and the blood that was still pounding in the alpha’s ears. The omega’s scent had a stressed undertone that filled the small shack quickly and Kara’s first reaction was to soothe her in some way. Albeit her own rage fit might have been the cause of the stress in the first place. </p><p>She was too afraid to turn around and see the scared look on the omega’s face. She never meant for anyone to see her like that. Much less Lena, she had always been so careful not to show any typical hormonal alpha signs. It didn’t feel good to admit it, but lashing out really helped. She had repressed her basic instincts for so long, it felt good to know she still had them, a pang of guilt hit her when she realized how stupid she had been to give into the rage. It didn’t help that her knuckles still stung like she had just dipped them in acid. </p><p>“I didn’t mean to scare you,” Kara said, swallowing back her tears, mostly from the physical pain. At least that was what she told herself. She was too embarrassed to turn around and face the omega. </p><p>“I’m not scared,” Lena whispered against her back. “I just don’t want you to hurt yourself.” </p><p>Kara wanted to make a smart <em> ‘too late for that’ </em> remark but held her tongue. She knew she had to calm down some more, it wasn’t like her at all to act like a rampaging alpha idiot. <em> Or maybe it was? </em> And she had just been dampening all of it with her dumb guilt that now seemed so pointless. Lena had been right last night, her <em> “Just take what is yours” </em>suggestion felt very tempting at that moment.</p><p>She grit her teeth and forced herself to repeat the question she asked earlier. She had no option but to push the possessive alpha behaviour down. “Why didn’t you tell me?” </p><p>“I always thought you would <em> do </em> something about it.” </p><p>“Do <em> what </em> exactly?” Kara noticed her voice getting lower than she had intended. She grabbed the arm that was on her lower torso and pulled the omega in front of her. “Do <em> what? </em>” </p><p>The alpha expected some resistance or at least some signs of discomfort but the omega showed none. If anything, she seemed to be mesmerized by the sight in front of her, her eyes were droopy and lips slightly parted. Kara felt encouraged to continue and let the alpha take control for once in her life. </p><p>She hovered closer, she still had a hold of the omega’s arm and she backed her into the wall. “You wanted me to prove to you we alphas are all the same?” She pressed her lower body against the omega. “That we all want the same thing I want right now.” </p><p>Lena whimpered and turned her head, exposing her neck. The last string of self-control snapped in the alpha’s head and she dove in, closing her lips around the gland. She sucked down hard and the omega’s scent filled her mouth, the sensation was something new she had never experienced before. She could <em> taste </em> Lena and the impact was lighting up every nerve in her body brighter than the stars in the night sky. It tasted like pure desire, the most indecent dessert she could have ever imagined. The omega was right, she should have done this a long time ago.  </p><p><em> “Mine,” </em> Kara heard herself grunt after she detached herself to catch her breath. Even with her self-control being mostly non-existent in the moment, every cell in her body commanding her to mark the omega <em> hers </em>, she knew Lena hadn’t said a word about mating. She felt frustrated and grazed the skin with her teeth before sucking it again. The omega shivered under her touch and let out the most soul-piercing wail Kara had ever heard. Had she not been rolling her hips against Kara’s for friction, she might have mistaken the sounds as Lena being scared out of her wits. She fixed her knee between the omega’s thighs and gave a satisfied hum against the skin when the omega continued her rocking motions. </p><p>And then she heard the sobs. Not a crying-out-of-pleasure kind of sobs, but real sobs in the midst of her own grunting and huffing. It was like a bucket of ice cold water had been dumped on her neck and she was just about to disengage when a violent yank pulled her away and sent her flying to the opposite wall. The force of it nearly knocked her over and she noticed Alex standing in the doorway with her wand pointed at her. </p><p>“What the <em> fuck </em> are you doing to her?!” Alex yelled. </p><p>Kara noticed Lena had streaks of tears still running down on her cheeks but she didn’t look afraid, just taken aback from the sudden commotion. Alex took a step closer to Lena and Kara felt a surge of rage fill her again.</p><p>“DO NOT TOUCH HER!” She bared her teeth and lunged forward. Alex took turns looking at each of them, confused whether she should put down her wand or continue to strain her sister away from the crying omega. </p><p>Lena recovered from her stupor and stepped between the two sisters, and the wand now pointed at Lena. </p><p>“PUT THAT DOWN, RIGHT NOW!” Kara growled in the most commanding tone she could muster. She grabbed Lena and dragged her behind her back. </p><p>“Let her go, and I will,” Alex said calmly, which reminded Kara of their hostage situation training a while back. </p><p>“I’m okay! She didn’t hurt me,” Lena piped behind Kara. Alex looked hesitant but lowered the wand. </p><p>“What was I supposed to think?!” Alex asked, looking bewildered. “I heard screaming, come in here and Lena is crying her eyes out while you’re… well… doing things to her and--” </p><p>“I was about to stop!” Kara turned to Lena. “Are you okay? You were crying, I thought you were into the whole… <em> thing. </em>” </p><p>“Why is your hand all bloody?!” Alex continued.</p><p>“JUST SHUT UP, ALREADY!” Kara turned her head and noticed the older alpha getting agitated that she was being yelled at. </p><p>“I’m okay, really. This is all just so much and I need to talk to you, Kara. <em> In private. </em> Now,” Lena begged and grabbed Kara’s arm. </p><p>“Of course, we can go to my room.” Kara took a step closer to the door but Alex wasn’t quite done yet. “Move! This does not concern you.” </p><p>“Yes, it does. You got Kelly and mom upset too! I’ve never seen you like this, this is not you, Kara.” Alex stood still and had a serious frown across her brow. “Why is your hand wrecked?”</p><p>“This is all my fault, really…” Lena said, trying to dissolve the situation.  </p><p>“No, it’s not!” Kara and Alex agreed simultaneously. They exchanged meaningful looks and Kara felt more like herself again. </p><p>“I had a bone to pick with the wall, it was mocking me…” Kara felt a bit embarrassed for lashing out earlier and guilty for not thinking how worried she made everyone. </p><p>“The wall was mocking you?” Alex asked in disbelief but her eye roll told Kara she was off the hook. “Fine… I guess that’s the <em> Kara </em> I was hoping to see. You guys can have a moment to talk this out. But you better be talking and not fucking each others’ brains out or whatever <em> this </em> was. I will <em> kill </em> you if I catch you with your pants down for the <em> third </em> time this morning...” </p><p>“My pants were on--” Kara started to argue but understood Alex’s point. “Nevermind…” </p><p>“And after you’re done with <em> talking, </em> you come straight downstairs and we have the talk that is long overdue. J’onn is also on his way as soon as he can get away from the hassle. I told him there’s something fishy going on with the crime scene--” Alex glanced at Lena’s direction and understood she had to be as discreet as possible. “J’onn promised to try and get the case assigned to our department. It’s not very likely the <em> melp </em> fucks will just hand it over, especially considering--” </p><p>“What are <em> ‘melp-fucks’ </em>?” Lena was suddenly curious. </p><p>“Oh, that’s just what we call the MLEP people when they’re not within the earshot. The Law Enforcement Patrol, our Auror department used to handle all the investigations but they’ve cut down our resources lately a lot.” Kara explained.</p><p>“Wow, how… <em> mature </em> of you guys to call each other names.” Lena chuckled.</p><p>Alex waved her hand dismissively. “I don’t even wanna know what they call us behind our backs. It’s not pretty when you have that many alphas in the same department. Definitely not a place for omegas, anyway…” </p><p>“So, what? Omegas can’t be law enforcers?” Lena was getting triggered. </p><p>“O-okay, let’s go back inside. And of course, omegas could do what we do, we just don’t have any…” Kara knew how Lena felt about being told there was something she <em> couldn’t </em> do just because of her biological status.</p><hr/><p>Kara collapsed on her bed with a long sigh. She watched as Lena closed the door and started placing protective spells around the room, including a complex spell to make sounds from the room inaudible for anyone listening outside. As she watched the elegant movements of the omega she wouldn’t put it past her to be an excellent law enforcer, if that's what she wanted to do. She knew they had to talk about whatever it was that Lena didn’t want anyone else to hear, but she also couldn’t help to imagine how the spells would also allow them to do <em> other </em> things in private. Her lower body jerked at the thought and she tried to keep her hormones in check. </p><p>Lena finally turned and smiled weakly when she noticed the alpha twisting in agony on the bed. “As much as I’d want to jump on you right now, I really do have something I need to tell you.” </p><p>Kara rose to sit on the edge of the bed. Lena approached and sat next to her. </p><p>“Don’t get up. You might want to sit down for this,” Lena said quietly. The foreshadowing got Kara’s head going wild with all possible options the omega wanted to discuss about. “And you can hate me all you want, after this… I understand if you don’t want anything to do with me. I really should have told you all this long time ago, believe me I’ve tried. But I was young and stupid, afraid you would hate me and I would lose you.” </p><p>“I’m not gonna hate you, and there’s a lot you still need to hear from Alex and well, J’onn too. And the getaway bag is still where I said it would be, if you don’t want to stay.” Kara pressed her head down, she knew she had done things Lena might not probably understand. </p><p>“My thing first, we’ll worry about yours if you still want me around after this.” </p><p>“Okay, whatever it is, I promise I won’t hate you.” Kara tried to sound as reassuring as she could and grabbed Lena’s hand. She tried to find Lena’s gaze but she was purposely avoiding eye contact. </p><p>Lena stayed quiet for a while, breathing heavily and touching Kara’s bruised knuckles idly. “I really thought you’d be better off without me. But then this morning when you said you haven’t done pancakes since I left and something your mother said after you stormed out made me realize I need to tell you so you don’t have to be so hard on yourself about all this.” </p><p>Kara swallowed nervously. “What did my mother say?” </p><p>“In her own nice way, I think she was telling me to fix this. She didn’t blame me, didn’t mean to anyway but I blame myself enough that I know I’m the reason you haven’t even visited your mother. I thought I--” Lena’s voice broke for a moment but she inhaled sharply and refused to stop talking. “I thought it was bad enough I spent all those summers here, knowing I didn’t deserve to be here and be so accepted by all of you. But I also took <em> you </em> away from your family and I never meant to, I swear--” </p><p>“Hey, enough... This is not your fault,” Kara wrapped her hand around the omega. She wasn’t sure when it all turned so complicated, for a fleeting moment earlier that morning she thought things would return the same as they had been. All the reasons she thought Lena had before for why the two of them couldn’t be together seemed to be crumbling more by the moment. Even with all conflicted thoughts, she still felt like she knew Lena. “Why would you ever think you didn’t deserve to be here?” </p><p>“Because I know what happened to your father.” Lena held her breath and waited for Kara to react. Kara let the news sink in, tried to understand why Lena would keep something like this from her. The only reason she could think of was that it had something to do with her family and she was taking responsibility for things she had no control over, again. She squeezed the omega encouragingly and Lena exhaled before continuing. “My father killed him, all those years ago. And I’ve known about this ever since Lex found out I was spending time with you, he got inside my head and convinced me you would hate me if you ever found out and made me promise I would never tell you. Then after the first summer I spent here, he held the whole thing over my head, telling me he would tell you himself if I didn’t stop spending time with you. That was about the time when I realized what an asshole he really was.” </p><p>“Well, he was an asshole. I can agree on that.” Kara’s head was buzzing with different feelings she wanted to sort out before making any big decisions. Agreeing on Lex being a total idiot was one thing she was sure of. “You really thought I would hate you if you told me? I mean, do you still think I would?” </p><p>“Yes. I want to blame this all on Lex, and I might have made it sound like it was his fault, the whole thing. But there were still so many times I could have told you and I didn’t. And that was only for selfish reasons, and for those reasons, my family - <em> me included </em> - have caused your family so much pain I don’t see a reason you shouldn’t hate me and everything my family stands for.” Lena swallowed back the tears. “And if you weren’t so god damn <em> stubbornly </em> in love with me, you’d see what everyone else sees too. For a moment today, when you found out I had been keeping something from you, I thought you would get angry at me. I wanted you to be angry at me. But instead you went and hurt yourself and afterwards got possibly even more tangled in the mess that is--well, me. That’s why I was crying too, because I know what I am doing to you and you deserve none of this and I’m selfishly leading you further because <em> I want to. </em>” </p><p>“It’s okay to be selfish sometimes. I’m actually glad you were, or else I’d still be miserably alone without you. Am I wrong?” Kara thought she had a hunch where all the events since last night were now coming from. </p><p>“No, you’re not. And I’m thrilled about being with you, I am. But all things considered, what I’ve done in the past 24 hours has all been so <em> wrong </em>, you deserve so much better.” </p><p>“But I only want <em> you. </em> ” Kara took a long breath. Things Lena said hurt, she couldn’t pretend it didn’t hurt to hear her father was indeed dead and what the whole family could have done differently if they had known this long time ago, they could have brought justice and get the now deceased head of the Luthor family behind bars like he deserved. Instead he got to live his last days as a free man and Kara couldn’t lie to herself it didn’t make her angry. But what hurt the most was that Lena was saying what they had finally found with each other was <em> wrong. </em> “And please, don’t say this is wrong. This is the only thing that feels so <em> right </em>in my life. All I’ve ever wanted was to be with you.” </p><p>“I’m not saying it doesn’t feel right. You make me forget all the bad things and even your irrational scene today, I’ve never been so attracted to you. That was just so... <em> raw. </em>I only hope you hadn’t hurt yourself because of all that.” Lena stroked the back of Kara’s hand and made the wounds sting when she brushed her fingers over them. Even with the slight tinge of pain, Kara enjoyed the feeling and understood what Lena meant with ‘raw’. “Why did you hurt yourself?” </p><p>“I really don’t see it as that, as much as just having a quarrel with the shack that was mocking me for not being strong enough.” Kara chuckled softly and remembered her earlier frustration. </p><p>“Oh, so it was an alpha thing… I see…” Lena teased and wiped her face. </p><p>“About that… remember when you said alphas made you sick? Do you still feel that way?” Kara wanted to confirm another suspicion that had risen today.</p><p>Lena laughed softly. “I said that? When?” </p><p>“The detention we had together,” Kara said.</p><p>“You mean when I thought you were flirting with me, I found myself quite liking it and freaked out and made a huge deal out of it when I realized you weren’t?” Lena looked up at met with Kara’s eyes.</p><p>“Oh… That’s what that was?” Kara tried to remember what had happened but it was a long time ago and she mostly just remembered the words that stuck with her through all these years. </p><p>“Well, you offered to take more books and asked me to hand over the ones I was holding. So, I thought you wanted to carry the books for me… And I thought you were really cute offering something like that. But then we were about to leave and you asked why I didn’t grab any books with me and I realized your hands were just full, that's why you asked for the ones I was holding and felt like an idiot.” </p><p>Kara stared into Lena’s eyes. She knew she should feel like things were unfair, like she did earlier, but she didn’t. They had both had their reasons, their misunderstandings, with better communication everything could have been solved from the beginning, Kara understood that. But there was no reason to hold on to the past, just staring into those beautiful eyes she knew they could make things work. “I didn’t even remember that happened.” </p><p>“Well, it was stupid. I’m sorry if I hurt your alpha ego with whatever I said.” Lena smirked.</p><p>“So, you thought I was cute, huh?” Kara teased and got Lena to turn bright pink in seconds. </p><p>“Did I say that? I don’t think I said that…” Lena leaned in and planted a kiss on Kara’s lips. Kara happily reciprocated. </p><p>Kara had a sudden epiphany and couldn’t help herself. She pulled away. “So, this means you liked me <em> before </em> I liked you?” </p><p>“It’s not a competition, <em> Danvers. </em>” Lena said and buried her head in the alpha’s neck. “I’m just glad you don’t hate me.” </p><p>“Of course, I don’t. I could never.” Kara nuzzled her nose in the dark hair and enjoyed the familiar scent. </p><p>“You do realize this doesn’t even begin to cover all the bad things my family has done. I just got started…” Lena said jokingly but Kara knew she was serious.</p><p>“Yeah, I know. It’s what--uh… I need Alex to tell you, but yeah, I <em> know. </em>” Kara thought about the conversation ahead and realized there was a need for yet another. “Also, I think we should tell Alex and mom what you just told me, about my father and yours.” </p><p>“They’re going to hate me… They have no reason <em>not</em> to,” Lena said quietly.</p><p>“We can leave out the part where you knew about this for so long, just say you found out recently if they ask.” </p><p>“You mean, lie to them? Oh, Kara… I don’t know…” Lena was hesitant.</p><p>“It would just cause unnecessary pain for everyone, there’s no need for that.” Kara stroked Lena’s back and planted a kiss on top of her head. She understood why it had been so hard for Lena to tell her. She wasn’t quite sure Alex or her mother would feel the same way and the need to protect Lena was overpowering the need to be a hundred percent honest with her family. </p><p>Kara could feel Lena's smile against her skin and the soft breath tingled the spot where she uttered a quiet <em>"Thank you". </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This turned out slightly more angsty from what I had in mind originally. But then again, the end of the chap is softer than planned so.. balance? Maybe? </p><p>Also, harry-pottery-things that might need explaining, there wasn't too many here but the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, while being quite self-explanatory, is the "bigger" department that holds other departments like the Auror Office or the Magical Law Enforcement Patrol, where Aurors would be more like detectives and the "melps" (my own slur, I'm so proud...not) are more like your average beat cops. And canonically, the Auror department did get ripped of resources and as I've understood, the melps are now a bigger department (please correct me potterheads if I'm wrong) ask me about anything if i missed something here. Also, magicky people are a bit goofy sometimes, I'm pretty sure they created a new department just for hunting one rogue wizard? So, if I feel a need to add some weird stuff to this later, I'm not gonna feel bad cuz that's just what they do. They're goofs. </p><p>was going to have a better description of the breakfast but conveniently had Kara not so hungry because I don't like long descriptions of food.. just a personal pet peeve. :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>An update, finally. </p><p>Also, happy January 3rd KMG ! :3 ...for no reason at all...</p><p>I dunno if I should add cautionary tags or warnings for the last part of the chapter, it's written in italics so just a heads up. I'm not sure how I would tag it even, it is consensual, not too descriptive, but one person involved is not very happy they are in it. Let's just put it that way... and like.. involves mild heterosexual content. That's a warning-worthy detail too, I guess?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The conversation at the breakfast table had turned everyone quiet. Kara held Lena’s hand the entire time and was now quietly stuffing toast in her mouth. It all turned out as she had predicted, her mother, although clearly shaken by the news also seemed relieved that she finally knew what happened to her husband. Alex looked like she wanted to be mad at something or someone and she might have said awful things she would regret later if it wasn’t for the stern looks Kara gave her to keep her mouth shut. To Kara’s surprise, Kelly didn’t say anything to anyone. Kara expected her to be more supportive of her alpha but maybe this was just part of their <em> thing </em> that she didn’t talk to Alex when she was angry. Alex had briefly mentioned how Kelly had been <em> ‘shaping’ </em> some of Alex’s persistent behavior patterns to something healthier. </p><p>“How can you just <em> eat </em> like nothing happened?” Alex finally snapped, apparently Kara was an appropriate target. </p><p>“Well, I’m hungry. And we all deal with sorrow differently, maybe eating is just my way of coping,” Kara added and reached for more food to grab on her plate. </p><p>“I can’t believe you even went to his funeral. He didn’t deserve any of that,” Alex continued.</p><p>“Wait… who’s funeral?” Kara replied with a full mouth of bread.</p><p>“Lionel Luthor, of course. Who else? Our father didn’t get a funeral like that bastard did.” </p><p>“Right… I went there to support Lena, I didn’t know what he had done back then and I’m not sure if that would have changed anything.” Kara knew she had said something to set her sister off the moment she looked up across the table. Maybe it was for the best Alex would get angry at her instead of directing it towards Lena. </p><p>“Wouldn’t have changed anything?!” Alex bellowed. “How can you say that?!” </p><p>“I would have still been there to support Lena,” Kara said and remained calm. She wasn’t about to get involved in the yelling and upset Lena further than she clearly already was. </p><p>The older alpha looked pretty much how Kara had felt earlier. She knew all of this was unfair, but this was something they had been anticipating for a long time. Jeremiah Danvers was an excellent Auror with a long list of enemies and it would not be a surprise to anyone that he did indeed fight for justice to his very end. He must have found out some of the Luthor family secrets, maybe some of the same his daughters had uncovered years later. </p><p>While it was easy for Kara to forgive Lena for being afraid to speak about this when they were all still teenagers, it still got her stomach to turn when she realized the danger Lena had put herself in by associating herself with the Danvers family. She was sure Lena wouldn’t have been turned to her family’s ways, even without Kara’s influence but it all made more sense now. If Lex had revealed his father’s deeds only <em> after </em> Lena started to spend more time with Kara - with a sole purpose to drive a wedge between the newly found friendship - they must have not felt like Lena could be trusted with the family secrets. Maybe it had more to do with the fact that Lena was an omega and the family saw her as <em> weak </em>, as Lena had described it. </p><p>What Alex said next brought her down from her idle thoughts. </p><p>“Her <em> whole family </em> was laughing at you, you know. Out of all the people, you just had to fall in love with a <em> Luthor--” </em></p><p>“That’s quite enough,” Kara bared her teeth, warning her sister she had stepped over the line. She was about to let her sister get it out, but questioning Lena or anything related to her feelings towards Lena was too much. </p><p>“You’re risking your life, making sure nothing bad happens to her but maybe she <em> should-- </em>” Alex barely got started on her rant when Kara was already up and ready to fight the older alpha. There was no way she was dragging Lena into all this, especially when she was talking about things Lena hadn’t heard properly yet. </p><p>“I SAID ENOUGH!” Kara was standing next to Alex in a few quick movements, ready to do anything to get her sister to wake up from the stupidity she had momentarily sunken into. “This is not her fault. People responsible are <em> dead, </em> Alex. If you need to be angry at them, please do by all means but leave her out of it.” </p><p>Kara didn’t fail to notice the increase of stressed out omega scents lingering in the air. Lena’s overpowering Kelly and her mother, she felt an immediate need to return to her omega but kept still in case Alex would have more to add to her needless outburst. She glanced at Lena and noticed her mother was doing her best to comfort her.</p><p>“Now you’re the one upsetting everyone. Please, calm down.” </p><p>Alex got up from her chair and stood close to Kara’s face. Even with her efforts to be intimidating, the younger alpha didn’t so much as flinch. “Don’t tell me what to do. I’m your superior--” </p><p>“No, you’re not. You’re my <em> sister </em> who is saying hurtful things she doesn’t mean. I know you’re angry and upset, we all are, but it is <em> not </em> Lena’s fault and you know it.” Kara stared at her sister and saw the anger fade away as she let the words sink in.</p><p>“I know.” Alex sighed and sat down. She turned to Lena first. “I’m sorry, Lena. You did the right thing, telling us. I shouldn’t have--”</p><p>“No, I’m sorry,” Lena said quietly and for a moment Kara feared she might come out with the truth after all. “You have every right to be angry and I know my family has brought you a lot of grief, me included.” </p><p>“I’m not angry at you. Kara, maybe, but not you. I still need to tell you the full extent this idiot has gone to protect you too, but I stand behind that. You have done <em> nothing </em> wrong, Lena.” Alex laid her hand on top of Kelly’s. “You okay, babe? You’ve been really quiet.” </p><p>“This doesn’t really concern me, I’m fine.” Kelly smiled and Alex nodded. </p><p>Alex rose up from the table and gave her sister a meaningful look. “About the <em> other </em> matters, I think it’s about time we--” she stopped in the middle of her sentence and her gaze was locked to something she saw from the kitchen window. “...Kara?” </p><p>“Yeah?” The younger alpha was busy stuffing breakfast down her throat. Slowly turning her attention to whatever Alex was staring at, she had to turn in her seat and toast in her hands fell onto the floor. “...Shit.” </p><p>Half a dozen dark robed figures had appeared across their front yard and were now stomping towards the building. They were still far but Kara could see the shiny badges flashing under the robes as the figures walked closer. Rest of the breakfast table had now also risen to their feet and were peering outside along with the Danvers’ sisters. </p><p>“Aren’t they…” Kelly who worked at St.Mungo’s recognized the robes and the badges. </p><p>“...Hit Wizards.” Alex finished off her sentence. </p><p>Kara knew this was not going to end well. Getting a visit from <em> one </em> Hit Wizard might have been a simple matter of questioning someone potentially dangerous about a case, they wouldn’t send a regular Enforcer to deal with something like that. But getting a whole squad could only mean one thing, they were here to arrest someone. </p><p>Alex seemed to be the first one to react and bolted towards the door. “Keep Lena inside, they shouldn’t know she’s here yet.” </p><p>Kara tried to ignore the increasing panic growing inside of her, she could already smell the distressed scent in the air. Lena gulped audibly and Kara instinctively reached for her arm. </p><p>“It’s okay, they don’t know we’re here.” Kara tried to sound convincing but seeing the squad approach got her stomach to drop. <em> They know. </em></p><p>The group watched when Alex reached the yard and met with the squad. Kara tried to hear what they were saying but it was impossible, they were too far and cracking the window open would be too risky. The conversation between the people on the yard seemed to take forever. Alex was now examining a piece of parchment then turned towards the kitchen window. A muffled <em> “KARA!” </em>was enough to get the younger alpha obediently head towards her older sister. </p><p>“Stay inside,” Kara said to Lena and followed Alex. </p><p>The air outside was cold but she was so flustered she could barely feel the breeze. Blood rushed in her head and her heavy steps crumpled the frozen lawn under her shoes. A mixture of puffed up alpha scents hit her like a wall when she approached the group. She got close enough and the person in charge spoke. </p><p>“Captain Sara Lance, the second--” </p><p>“I know who you are, save the formalities.” Kara barked. The adrenaline was coursing through her veins and her whole body was shaking. “What do you want?” </p><p>The blonde alpha frowned. “What does it look like? I’m looking for the person responsible for the murder of Lex Luthor.” </p><p>“I figured as much, won’t find anyone here,” Kara replied quickly hoping Lena would have enough sense to stay indoors. “You’re trespassing. Please, gather your goons and leave.” </p><p>A tall man in the back stepped forward and spoke. “Oy, love. That’s your best shot? Who cares about <em> ‘trespassing’ </em> when--” </p><p>“Shut up, Constantine.” Sara turned and tried to silence the other wizard.</p><p>“For once, we get a real case with a brutal murder ‘nall, now you want to act <em> nice </em>? Just let them resist so I can blow stuff up.” Constantine smirked and reached for his wand.</p><p>“Nobody’s blowing anything up! This case is messy enough as it is,” the Captain said with clear frustration written all over her face. “Don’t make me regret bringing you along. Now… Kara Danvers, I’m placing you under arrest for the murder of Lex Luthor. I hope you will come quietly, submit your wand and let’s get this over and done with without needless fighting, eh?” </p><p><em> “Kara?” </em> A confused cry got Kara to turn on her heels. Lena was standing behind them. “But I’m the one who killed--”</p><p>“I would advise you to stay quiet, Ms. Luthor. You’re only making things worse, <em> for her. </em>” Sara mustered a good enough argument for Lena to stop speaking. </p><p>“Hear that?! <em> A confession! </em> ” Constantine yelled. “We have the <em> real </em> murderer right here, but instead we have to deal with messy bureaucracy and arrest the wrong person?!” </p><p>“Shut the fuck up, John!” Sara was getting agitated. </p><p>Kara swallowed back bitter tears, she knew this was all because of the contract she made when joining the Auror Office. The contract she herself insisted on. If the realization of her actions wasn’t clear before, it sure was now. Her whole body felt like it was on fire, conflicted to run and take Lena with her while she knew it would be best for Lena’s sake for herself to go with the Hit Wizards without any further objections. </p><p>“But I’m an Auror. You can’t put me on trial while I’m on active duty, working on any case, which I still am.” Kara knew this was a long shot, the squad wouldn’t be there in the first place if they hadn’t given the other messy bureaucratic nonsense a thought. </p><p>Sara smiled weakly. “True, we can not. But we <em> can </em> hold you for questioning. The superiors are already working on relieving you from your duties, it’s only a matter of time now that they demote you to an everyday pedestrian and then you’ll lose all the protection of the Office you serve.” </p><p>“But I should be the one you’re arresting here,” Lena said. Alex was clearly following Kara’s thoughts and moved towards Lena. </p><p>“I know this sounds insane,” Alex said and tried to get Lena back indoors. “I’ll explain, come back inside.” </p><p>“Please, listen to Alex. I’ll be fine.” Kara fought the urge to go and hold Lena. She knew her resolve would crumble the second she closed her arms around her. “Alex and J’onn will get me out, I’ll be back soon.” She tried to convince herself too. </p><p>“Ahem, really sorry I have to do this, Kara,” Sara said awkwardly, fully understanding this wasn’t easy for anyone. “Your wand, I need to ask for it again.”</p><p>“I don’t have it anymore.” Kara was telling the truth. Lena had it and the alpha was glad she did. </p><p>“In that case I need to search you, spread your arms for me, please.” </p><p>Kara lifted her arms and let Sara do her job, she started questioning her while she moved her own wand around the silhouette of Kara’s body to search for hidden objects. “And the whereabouts of your wand? Normally we would need to examine it for the investigation but given the circumstances, it’s probably not necessary.” </p><p>“I do not know where my wand is.” Kara gave a vague answer. She heard the man earlier referred to as John Constantine let out a disgruntled noise. </p><p>The Captain had once consulted J’onn on her case, Kara had been the one assigned to help her for a day so they were already somewhat acquainted but the other Hit Wizards Kara had never seen before. The Aurors kept to themselves mostly, so did the Hit Squads so it wasn’t too unusual that their paths had never crossed. </p><p>“Ray, gimme a hand. We’re leaving.” Sara commanded one of the other squad members while grabbing a firm hold of Kara’s bicep. After Kara was secured between the two Hit Wizards, they apparated and the chilly morning with the crispy lawn was soon just a distant memory. </p><hr/><p>“Is this really necessary?” Kara asked and eyed the small device suspiciously. They had eventually found their way to the Captain’s small office. The walls were lined with file cabinets and a small table took most of the floor space. There were no chairs, aside from the small uncomfortable looking one under the table. Kara figured the Captain didn’t spend much of her time in her office anyway. </p><p>“I’m afraid it is. New protocols and all that.” Sara reached for the device and attached it to Kara’s wrist like a bracelet. “Now, I’ve never worn one but I’ve heard it’s more painful than death if you try to break it and remove it yourself without a proper extraction device.” </p><p>As soon as the bracelet was properly attached, Kara’s head started to feel woozy like she had just drunk a whole bottle of fire whiskey on one go. Strange images and memories started flooding her thoughts, a mixed set of scents of different people in one messy blur as if a hundred people had just entered the small room they were in. Kara could feel her breakfast forcing its way out while her throat closed and she found it difficult to breathe. Clinging her throat, all she could do was gag for air and when she tried to talk, no sound came. </p><p>Sara looked deeply worried. “It’s not supposed to do that, are you okay?” </p><p>Kara shook her head violently and fell down on her knees. She heard rustling noises when Sara tried to find something Kara hoped to be the extraction device. Strange sound of clicking noises filled Kara’s ears, she felt Sara fumbling the bracelet and swearing loudly. </p><p>“It doesn’t work!” Sara’s voice was muffled, as if Kara had just plunged into water she barely heard Sara calling after her. Everything around her was spinning, too fast.</p><p><em> “Too late,” </em>said a loud raspy voice in Kara’s ears and it was the last thing she had on her mind before it all went dark.</p><hr/><p>Kara woke up, not sure how much time had passed but the last moments in the room were still vivid in her mind. She drew a long breath, glad to be able to breathe freely again. Her eyes felt heavy and it proved difficult to open them. The images and other overwhelming sensations were gone, but her head was filled with strange silence. It felt too empty and she tried to focus on her surroundings. She was lying on a bed, very disoriented and hoped Sara had taken her to St.Mungo’s. </p><p>Sound of Sara’s voice startled her. “Don’t move. They don’t know what’s wrong with you yet.” </p><p>Kara tried to open her eyes and managed to get a glimpse, definitely not St. Mungo’s. She was still in the dungeons. If her suspicions were correct, this was her cell and she felt her heart sink. There was no way they would take a murder suspect to a hospital, she’d have to suffer whatever it was down here. </p><p>“What happened?” Kara asked quietly and let her eyes stay closed. </p><p>“You looked like you were choking, right after I connected you to the network. It was as if--” Sara paused, it made Kara feel uneasy. Kara knew the L-network was not safe, she knew Lex had cooperated with the Ministry and supplied them tailored devices, like the one she still had on. There were doubters, many of them, but the Minister himself issued the order for the use of the L-network in order to “aid” their everyday operations. </p><p>If it weren’t for the fact that Lex Luthor had been the evil incarnate, even Kara would have agreed the L-network was a welcome change, <em> a leap into the future, </em> like it said in the non-stop advertisements everywhere. For it allowed people to connect, in ways they couldn’t before. The devices they got in the Ministry were for many different purposes, the bracelet in her hand to keep track of the prisoner. Not just their whereabouts but their thoughts and feelings. Had they any malicious intent, while being transported or guards bringing them meals, the device would render them incapable of acting on their impulses. A type of mind control, while the normal use of the network was supposedly safe for the users, they could set their own limits to what they wished to experience with a simple thought, some of the issued devices allowed even the extraction of memories without the person’s consent. Of course, these methods were only used in extreme cases and Kara hadn’t heard of a previous case where they would have actually used them as anything more than additional safety measures to protect the Ministry staff. </p><p>“As if what?” Kara finally asked, almost afraid to hear the answer. </p><p>“Well, as you probably know, the device is supposed to keep you in check if you start misbehaving. I seriously doubt you were going to, but I think something set it off and that’s exactly what it did,” Sara explained. </p><p>“I heard a voice, was there someone else in the room?” Kara asked, remembering the last moments before the blackout.</p><p>“No.” </p><p>“And I saw images, memories, smelled different scents so strongly, like they were all in the room.” Kara tried to forget the feeling she had earlier, it still made her nauseous. </p><p>“There was nobody else in the room with us,” Sara said. Kara heard rustling noises and Sara apparently started to pace around the room. “The device wasn’t supposed to make you sick, if anything, most people I’ve cuffed with the thing have said it felt almost peaceful. Like their anxiousness had suddenly disappeared.” </p><p>“Well, the feeling was quite the opposite.” Kara felt sick again, she tried not to think about what she had experienced but the scents started to flood her senses. She was usually adequate telling other people’s scents apart but all but one seemed unfamiliar. There was a scent, among the others, that she could recognize anywhere. <em> “Lena.” </em></p><p>“What?” Sara asked, confused.</p><p>Kara tried to get up from the bed. She forced her eyes open. “I can smell her scent. Is she here?” </p><p>“You’re delirious. There’s nobody here but us. The healer left about a quarter an hour ago and the cell down the corridor has someone in it, but I doubt Lena had time to infiltrate here that fast.” Sara stepped closer and placed her hand on Kara’s shoulder. “You should rest. The healer should be back soon.” </p><p>“No, she needs me. Wherever she is. I need to--”</p><p>“Kara, please. You’re not seriously trying to escape in your condition, are you?” Sara tried to guide Kara to lie down on the bed but Kara resisted and shrugged her off.</p><p>“No, you don’t understand. I can <em> smell </em> her. She’s here, she shouldn’t be here!” The alpha found strength to stand up and approached the cell door. It was slightly open but Sara had no trouble reaching it first and pulling it shut in front of Kara. She grabbed both of her shoulders now and lightly pushed her backwards.</p><p>“You’re not making any sense. Alex would never let her come here, you know that. Now go back to bed.” Sara spoke but Kara had trouble making any sense of what she heard. She had singled out Lena’s scent among the other ones and it was the only thing she could focus on. </p><p>“Alex? You know Alex?” Kara remembered how her sister had dragged Lena back indoors earlier that morning. Her knees met with the side of the bed and her legs buckled under her. She was seated back on the bed trying to clear her thoughts. “Yeah, you’re right. She wouldn’t let her come here…” </p><p>Sara chuckled and let go of the disoriented alpha in front of her. “Yeah, I know Alex. Trust me, you don’t want to know how…” </p><p>Kara was busy trying to tell her brain to ignore the familiar scent. It wasn’t real. She heard distant footsteps, though she doubted they were real either. </p><p>“The healer must be back, just lie down, please.” Sara went back to the door and disappeared into the corridor. </p><p>She soon came back with an unfamiliar figure, supposedly the healer. She was an elderly witch, an omega, judging by the faint pleasant scent that followed her. It was almost expected, many omegas sought caring positions such as healers and Kara smiled to herself, thinking of Lena, a stubborn omega who would never care for a career like that. She would die of boredom tending to mundane cauldron accidents at St. Mungo’s.</p><p>“And how are we doing over here? Up and about?” She singsonged and waved her wand. A small stool appeared out of thin air. She sat in front of Kara and took her pulse, checked her eyes and rested her hand on the alpha’s forehead. “A bit feverish, maybe. Handsome and young, do you have a mate?” </p><p>Kara took a double take on the question. She almost answered ‘yes’, her nostrils still picking up the strong scent of Lena amidst the others. “I--uuh, no.” </p><p>“Been around any omegas lately? Not including this old hag,” the older lady referred to herself and smiled. </p><p>“So, <em> that’s </em> what this was?” Sara sounded surprised. She gave a hearty pat on Kara’s shoulder. “You’re not going to die, you’re just horny.” </p><p><em> “What?” </em> Kara had trouble following the conversation. </p><p>“Rut, my dear. Your symptoms just emerged at an unfortunate time. I can get you some potions to take the edge off, but as it has already started it won’t take a full effect.” The healer looked at Kara sympathetically. </p><p>“I haven’t had any ruts since my first. And it didn’t feel like this,” Kara said, trying to keep focus on the conversation. She could feel the strange feeling creeping in the back of her head. She tried to keep her eyes open to tell the reality apart, her senses were on overload and the room felt crowded whenever she closed her eyes. </p><p>Sara looked at her curiously. “You haven’t had ruts? I got mine a good few times a year, even before settling down with my current companion.” </p><p>“No. Just around Lena once, when she was in heat.” </p><p>“Well, you were calling her out just now and left her at the house earlier. It could have triggered one.” Sara tried to make sense of the situation.</p><p>“But she wasn’t in heat when I left her. And I can still smell her, even now. But that’s not her scent when she’s in heat, that was…” Kara trailed off, turned slightly pink with just thinking how her first rut made her feel. Or how good Lena smelled during her heat. </p><p>The healer was silent for a while. The way her faint scent got Kara’s nerves to settle, even if it was for a little bit, got her doubting maybe this was just a rut after all. </p><p>“Only cases of ruts not occurring on a regular basis I’ve dealt with were with people who were mated and their mate had passed away. Your candidate seems to be alive and well, from what I’m hearing.”</p><p>“Well, we did not see each other for years. Not once after graduating from Hogwarts, before last night,” Kara explained, her breath was getting caught in her throat again. She wasn’t sure how long she could keep her eyes open, the eyelids felt like they were made of lead. </p><p>“But you were inseparable, I was sure you’d end up together after the school was over,” Sara said. </p><p>“We didn’t.” It pained Kara more than she cared to admit, she didn’t want to add the miserable feeling she had for years on top of the current horrible status she was in.</p><p>“I’ll make sure you get something later for the rut symptoms. Now I suggest you get some sleep, I brought the Dreamless Sleep potion with me.” She handed the clear bottle with purple liquid to Kara who took it without hesitation. She knew she’d go insane lying there awake, waiting for something to happen while her head was a mess. She hoped J’onn and Alex would have worked something out when she woke up from her blissful sleep.  </p><p>She drank the whole phial in one go, she knew Sara was talking but like before, it was muffled and distant. She felt arms guide her to a horizontal position and the pillow felt softer than anything she had ever experienced in her life. </p><hr/><p>
  <em> Heated sweet and rauchy scents filled her nostrils. The air smelled of sweat, needy pheromones and overpoweringly strong musky scent of an alpha. Kara wanted to puke, this was not her own scent, nor were the pheromones familiar. Everything was dark, just the scents and a growing hunger, need for release. She tried opening her eyes again, but like before, her eyelids were heavy.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Harder,” a high-pitched unfamiliar voice begged. Kara felt her body move on its own, thrusting deeper with decisive movements. The flesh around her cock was wet and warm.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> No. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Make this stop.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She craved for more friction, the wrench of a woman in her arms wasn’t tight enough. Spoiled, spent. A whore.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kara felt confused, these were not her thoughts. She would never call anyone a whore. Much less would she even think of another woman, not even in her dreams. Only Lena. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> This is not Lena.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> This is not right.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Where’s Lena?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She tried to focus, open her eyes. Stop whatever was happening.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’m sorry, Lena. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’m so sorry.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> This is not me.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You are not Lena.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The movement stopped. Good, she was gaining control of herself again. Yet when she pulled her cock out of the strange woman, it didn’t feel like she was in charge of her own body.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Do you have to ruin this for me?” She heard herself say out loud with an unfamiliar voice that did not belong to her.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Her eyes shot open. She felt the panic rise when she looked down on her arms and her chest. She was not herself. Her arms were too hairy, the chest clearly belonged to a man.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> This is a nightmare. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A dream. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Well, of course it’s a dream, dumb-ass,” she said out loud again to herself. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But she was in control, at least a little bit. She could move her arms now, walk, look around. The woman lying on the bed was naked, her face was buried in the pillows and Kara quickly averted her gaze away from her. Not Lena. Not okay.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Open the door,” she said.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She looked around for a door, there was one and she walked to it. Bright lights burned her eyes when she opened it. It was a regular bathroom.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Go to the mirror,” she heard herself say. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You spoke to me earlier, Kara thought. At Sara’s office. That was you, wasn’t it?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Well, of course it was me. It took you this long to figure that out?” she asked and felt frustrated. “To the mirror, now.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kara wasn’t sure she wanted to know. When she hesitated, her body started to move on it’s own again.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> No. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Stop. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She closed her eyes, nothing felt familiar. She wanted to get out. She dreaded for the other one to force her eyes open. She already knew the answer.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Figured something out, now, didn’t you?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Go away.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Not you.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Why does it have to be you? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She tried to take a deep breath but the body refused to do what she told it to again. She felt the cold sink under her palms and saw the white porcelain when her eyes cracked open. Her gaze was forcefully lifted to see the image in the mirror. She could feel her cheeks forcefully form a smug grin. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Missed me? I know I did…” the spitting image of Lex Luthor staring back at her, speaking through Kara, yet in his own body that they now shared.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> This is a dream.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A very, very, very bad dream.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “This? This is a dream, your physical body checked out after you took the potion. I wasn’t expecting to gain control so soon and I doubt I will regain it after you wake up. But eventually I plan to. This is my dream, you’re the one enjoying dreamless sleep, not me.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> No. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> No, no, no. You’re lying. This is just a nightmare.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You know it’s not. And as long as you are sedated, I can enjoy it as I wish. Now let’s have some fun.” </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So...</p><p>Thoughts? :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>